Shizuka no Uta
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: When everything she loved was destroyed, she decided to go back in time to fix it. When she arrives she give them the worst news... they all are going to die if they don't kill a powerful demon before this becomes too strong. New enemies, friends and adventures awaits them. who's this proud and stuborn girl? a tale of frienship, family, love, strive and strong will. Please R&R ;-
1. Chapter 1

Shizuka no Uta...

_**A/N: Hi there! I'm Yuri18 and this is my first fic in english (I'm from Argentina, soooo please forgive me if I make some mistakes) I don't know how this'll come out, but let's hope for the best! Shall we? **_

_**Oh, by the way any coments or criticism to help me to improve will be really apreciated (but please no flames...) I guess... that's it? Please R&R**_

_**I also want to say "thank you" to Signaturesweet (My favourite author of Sessshomaru/Rin fics) for all the support and the great ideas (you know what I'm talking about :-3)**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters (If I did I wouldn't be writting here LOL :-D) I'm doing this just for fun and to practice my english . Oh and I don't own any of the songs here either. All right let's go!**_

Chapter 1: Words From The Future

As she was climbing the well she remembered, so she could gather the strength she needed... the fire, the dead bodies of the ones she loved the most, her mother liying on the ground in her own blood... the last time** he **talked to her before sending her back:

_**It was late at night, the half moon rise high in the sky... the only one looking at them.**_

_**_Bring her back... – he told her, breaking the silence between them – you are the only one who can do something about this. I'm just going to be able to send you. Once there, you will be on your own.**_

_**I already told you what to do. – his face was serius like always, but she knew better than that, she knew of the pain of the lost. Because she was feeling the same. If she could fix everything, if she could bring everyone back, especially her... she wouldn't care to risk her own life. And he knew it.**_

_**_It's time – he simply said, his voice cold and void of any life. She nodded and went next to the well. Then she turned around to look at him one last time, his deep golden eyes showing her all the determination she needed while he used both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. The two swords were shinning in his hands as he stabbed the well, making the power of the swords, and his own terrible power, flow to mix with the well's own aura. The white energy around him, made him look as a god, a nocturnal god judging from the cresent moon is his forehead. Suddenly the flow of energy turned deep blue – NOW JUMP! – she obeyed him and jumped.**_

_**After that everything went black and she waked up inside that well...**_

And now she was trying to climb up.

She looked up at the deep blue sky and sighed. She knew WHAT she had to do, but the HOW was a complete mystery to her...

After a short time she finally was able to get out and took a look around her... it all looked the same... except that here was daytime and there wasn't a column of smoke where the village should be. So... she really went back in time... she wondered how many years back... had she even been born yet?

She looked at the sky again and closed her golden eyes, letting the sun caress her pale skin. She was adjusting the lilac bandana covering her forehead when she heard a child screaming.

It was just a little ahead.

She mumbled a curse and ran to the scream's direction, as fast as she could...

* * *

_Damn it! – he said to himself. he had smelled that thing from far, but he wasn't expecting that one of the village's children went there, he had told them to stay away... but no they always had to do what they wanted... and now here he was... running like hell trying to get there in time... and he heard the scream. Was he too late? He didn't smell blood so he hoped that the child still had sometime left... he was almost there. Near the bone-eater's well, he smelled something else. How strange... he couldn't say if it was human or demon. That never happened to him before.

Inuyasha just prepared himself as he continued running. He was almost there...

* * *

The child was there crying and screaming while the demon stretched the distance between them, it was just a red ogre, weak compared to her, but for the little boy... Why didn't he try to runaway? Damn it! If she waited until she could use her claws, the boy would die! She drew her katana as she ran.

_Move! – she warned to the boy, who looked at her startled – I said MOVE!

Finally the boy started running away from the demon. That was all she needed. She held firm her katana, while the tip of the blade was barely brushing the ground.

_Silver Fang! – she screamed, making at the same time an ascending move, like if she were cutting the air with her sword. A great wave of silver energy followed this move directly at the demon, who couldn't do anything about it and died as the energy reached him.

The little boy looked at his savior in surprise. She didn't seem much older than himself, but within seconds, she had crushed that demon like nothing.

She turned around.

_Are you alright? – she asked, her smile was kind. The boy nodded

_Who are you? – someone asked rudely.

She didn't need to turn around to know who he was, his essence was the same as ever. His rude tone of voice bothered her a little, but other than that, she was glad to hear him again... ¿Or should she say for the first time?... she couldn't help but to smile as she answer him.

_My name is Shizuka, glad to see you Inuyasha. – she finally looked at him. He was standing under a huge tree, his red hakama made him really easy to spot, and it was obvious, from the look of his face, that he didn't know who the hell she was.

_I don't remember being friends with you – he said rudely – or even know you for that matter.

She chuckled.

_Let's say that I **do** know **you**, I'll explain it to you later. But for now, this boy needs his mother.

Inuyasha looked at the boy and noticed the truth of this fact, as usually happens after one of those incidents, that kid had just realized how close to die he had been, and now he was crying asking for "mommy"

_Alright, but don't think that you'll get away from me. Got it?

_Got it – she answered with a smile.

While he was taking the boy in his arms (so he could run faster) he checked on the girl standing before him.

She had long silver hair, a few bangs fell randomly in her forehead in which she had a lilac bandana, she also was wearing a small ponytail at each side of her head, but what was left of her hair was just falling till her waist.

Her eyes were big and... ¿Golden?... her face was a little round, showing her youth, her features were sweet yet somewhat prideful, she reminded him of someone but he couldn't say who. She also had pointed hears.

She was wearing a two pieces hakama, the upper part was white except for the shoulder there it was deep purple as the end of the long sleves, it also had lilac flowers scattered across it, one big flower marked where was her heart. The bottom part was lilac, her belt was deep purple, and she was wearing black boots. She had a long katana in her belt. And he could clearly see that she wasn't human... not completely at least. Her scent was confusing, she didn't smell like a human neither like a demon or a half-demon... she smelled kinda like... ¿lilacs and mint?

_Alright – he begun to walk away with the child in his arms. And Shizuka was following him

_Where do you think you're going? – he suddenly said without looking at her.

_To Kaede's Village, of course – she simply said.

_No way! You'll wait here... – he didn't know if she was an enemy, the demons had been agitated recently and they where attacking the villages more than the usual... so he couldn't allow himself the risk to take this strange-getting-out-of-nowhere girl, without knowing what she wanted first.

_No, I won't. – she cut him off – I need to talk with Kagome, she'll understand this better than you. Besides if you don't want to take me there, that's fine. Because I know how to get there on my own – Shizuka give him a cocky smile – and I bet that I can get there faster than you.

_You'd wished – he said with a confident smile. The little boy was moving his eyes from one to another, his fear already forgotten.

_Then, if you're so sure about it, let's do something – Shizuka said lifting one finger in front of Inuyasha – if I get there first you'll let me talk with Kagome.

_And what if I win?– he asked trying his best to look uninterested, but he failed miserably.

_Then I'll do as you say. whether you decide for me to enter in the village or not. I shall accept it. – she was serious about it, the first thing she needed was talking with Kagome and explain the situation to her... the rest would come later...

_Yay! A race! – the boy suddenly exclaimed. Surprising both of them. But that wasn't all, he pointed out his little dirty finger at Shizuka's face – Inuyasha will defeat you in no time! – he said more than sure about it and

Inuyasha obviously was more than happy and proud to hear that. So much proud that he even had the courage to look down at her... smiling like if he were the fastest runner of the whole land... well she'll show him how wrong he was.

_Then you don't have any reasons to back down. Don't you? – Shizuka said with a cheerful smile while thinking "_I'm going to crush you, you stupid dog-brained half-demon"_

_Alright, I accept. – he passed the boy to his back, so he could be more comfortable. – but don't think that I'll let you win just because you're like... I don't know... ten years old?

Shizuka glared at him.

_I'm twelve.

_Right. I'm soo sorry – inuyasha said rolling his eyes – that's a great difference.

_Whatever – Shizuka said, rolling her eyes at the same time. Why, in the world, had she missed him?

They prepared themselves.

_Ready – Inuyasha said.

_Set. – Shizuka's smile widened, showing her little fangs.

_GO!

At the exact moment they begun to run ,Inuyasha knew that something was wrong. One moment she was there and next... the only trace of her was that essence of lillacs and mint that she left behind.

_What the..?

* * *

_That'll teach him_. Shizuka thought as she was running feeling the wind against her skin, if there was something she was proud about, that was her speed. Now that she thought about it, she could go to the village and talk to Kagome by herself... but then again, maybe it'd be better to wait for Inuyasha at the entrance of the village, so he could see that she wasn't dangerous... for them at least.

Shizuka reached the entrance faster than she expected. She let her gaze wander around the village and it's surroundings... seeing how the sunlight bathed the fields, how the people walked from one place to another. She closed her eyes and sit down in the grass, smelling the air, letting all those familiar essences envelop her as she allowed herself to dream that she was at home, that her mother would came out at any second looking for her and calling her name with that sweet smile of hers... she began to hum a lullaby for herself, trying so badly to keep her feelings away. But that just wasn't enough, while she was waiting for Inuyasha she could feel the pain grow stronger and stronger, she didn't want to cry... not again. Not now. She opened her mouth... and took a deep breath. She knew what to do... her mom always asked her for it... Maybe by doing so she wouldn't cry.

Sha-lalala shalalala

She begun singing, her voice was soft and sweet though a little high due to her youth.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was send straight down from heaven_

_You hold me strong in your arms._

_I thought the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave._

_I wanted you to stay here holding me..._

Her song was filled with sadness and longing, and yet it managed to be sweet... sweet like the memories that came to Shizuka at that moment. Memories filled with the affection of her mother.

_I miss you, I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though is different now,_

_You're still here somehow._

_My heart won't let you go._

_And I need you to know._

_I miss you, sha-lalala_

_I miss you..._

That was the only way to express it. She missed her so much... and seeing the place were both of them had been so happy with their friends while waited for him... just hurted... a lot. Shizuka had thought that she'd be happy to see it again, but... it just reminded her how much she had lost.

_I miss you, I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though is different now,_

_You're still here somehow._

_My heart won't let you go._

_And I need you to know._

_I miss you sha-lalala_

_I miss you..._

Her essence was closer now. How could she be so damn fast?!

Well... at least she was at the entrance of the village waiting for him, maybe she didn't pretend any harm after all.

But what was that? A song? He hadn't heard that voice before... maybe it was her...

After running for a little while. Inuyasha finally was able to see her sitting in the grass, her eyes closed... she stopped singing abruptly. She surely had smelled him.

_What took you so long? – Shizuka said trying to sound cheerful, her eyes were still closed. So she couldn't notice the way Inuyasha was looking at her.

_Why are you crying? – he simply said. Shizuka opened her eyes and realized he was right. A bit disappointed with herself she dried her tears abruptly with the back of her hand.

_For nothing. – she bluntly said.

_If you don't want to tell me, just say it.

_Don't you have to take that child with his mother and then take me to talk with Kagome?

_Hmp! I know! I know! – and he mumbled something that sounded like "There's no need to be so rude"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt a sweatdrop form in the back of her head _"look who's talking"_

She just let it slide for the moment and stood up.

_Are we going?

After taking the boy with his mother, Inuyasha begun walking, without paying any attention to the girl walking beside him, though everyone in the village seemed to be looking at her. And everyone was thinking the same thing _"Doesn't she look like...?"_

_Wait! – Shizuka had just realized where they were headed.

_Now what?

_I told you that I needed to talk with Kagome, although speaking with Lady Kaede may not be so bad, I need to talk with Kagome first. She understands about the Bone-eater Well more than you guys... or at least I hope so. Anyways, Why are we going to Lady Kaede's house?

_How do you know that this is the way to Kaede's house? – he exclaimed, suspecting again.

_I'm familiar with the area.

_What did you mean with the Bone-eater Well? – Shizuka sighed in defeat, she didn't want to tell everything over and over again. That would mean...

_I came through there... from the future, not like Kagome – she hurried to explain when he look at her – not so forward... could I explain the rest to Kagome and the others... please? – her bangs were covering her eyes – I don't want to tell this more than once...

Inuyasha remembered that she was crying and singing when he found her waiting for him. Maybe it had something to do with it... He turned around and begun walking again. Leaving Shizuka behind.

_Kagome is with some friends at Kaede's house – he said without turning around – Are you coming or not?

Shizuka lifted her eyes, and a small smile grazed her lips.

_Of course I'm going!

After a while of walking in silence, they finally reached Kaede's house. The sound of the laughter reached them. Inuyasha just entered like nothing. Shizuka took a deep breath and stepped into the house.

What she hadn't expected was that EVERYONE were inside, not only Kagome and Kaede, but Sango, Miroku... even Shippo! And... why were they looking at her like if she had two or three heads, all of the sudden?

_What...? – Sango looked at her, like if she had seen a ghost.

_Incredible... – Miroku looked at Shizuka and then Inuyasha, after that his gaze went from Shizuka to Inuyasha at least three or four times, before, finally, staring to Inuyasha, both his face and voice showed a great disappointment – Inuyasha... How could you do something like this...? You should've invited me! – Sango glared at him. Shizuka could swear she saw flames burning from Sango. – I-I me-e-an... Inuyasha... How despicable!

Inuyasha blinked a few times, not having a single clue of what they were talking about... or Why Kaede lookeed at him with such scowl in her face.

_Huh? What are you talking about? – He seriously didn't understand one thing.

_Don't play dumb Inuyasha, right now it's just patetic – Shippo said crossing his arms and looking at him directly.

_I'm serius! Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!

Shizuka wasn't the type who ever back down from any danger, her father had teached her otherwise, but... the look in Kagome's face did make her take two steps back.

_Alright Inuyasha! Who have you been seeing?! – If Shizuka thought that Sango was on fire... well Kagome was a volcano in full eruption!

_What are you talking about?!

_Don't lie to me! She looks just like you! – Kagome said standing up and pointing a finger at Shizuka's face to prove her point.

_What...? – Inuyasha looked at Shizuka, noticing for the first time how much her silver hair and golden eyes looked like his own. But before he could say anything about it...

_INUYASHA... SIT! - Inuyasha hitted the floor with so much strength that he almost broke it.

_Why you...? – he muttered against the floor.

_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! – it seemed that Kagome didn't plan to end this anytime soon.

_Stop it. – a plain, hard and cold voice commanded. Everyone looked at the source of the voice and it resulted to be not other than Shizuka. Inuyasha tried to see her from the shattered floor and he couldn't belive his eyes. Was that the same voice he heard singing before?

_Excuse me? – Kagome said, half-mad half-surprised – while Inuyasha keep on the floor.

_No. I'm afraid that I do not "excuse you" – Shizuka glared with the same cold voice, she had something important to say and wasn't in the mood to endure the fights between those two, that she knew could keep going on and on till the end of the week – I have something of vital importance to tell to all of you. If you'll do me the favor of stop torturing Inuyasha for the wrong reason, then I may be able to tell you.

_Listen. You... – kagome started, really mad for the attitude of that strange girl.

_No. You listen. – Shizuka interruped her – I came from The Bone-eaters Well from the future with a warning for all of you. And If I look like Inuyasha is just by chance. He hadn't been seeing anyone. How much time has passed since you came back and started living here as a priestess?

_What? – now was Kagome's turn to blink in confusion.

_How much time has passed since you came back and started living here as a priestess? – Shizuka slowly repeated , like if she were talking with a 8 years old, instead of a grow-up woman.

_Six years. Why? – the scowl now was on Kagome's face. While everyone else were worried about that warning. Inuyasha was now sitting next to Miroku.

_Because I'm twelve. If you count you'll see that the sum doesn't match, you waked him up when you first came here and you spent a year traveling with him, after that you dissapeared for three years and now six years have passed. That sums up ten years.

_Oh... – a huge sweatdrop appeared in Kagome's head and she looked apologetically at Inuyasha, who just glared at her – hum... sorry Inuyasha.

_Hmp! – he looked away like a ofended dog.

_A-Anyways. About what did you want to warn us? And what do you mean when you say that you come from the future? – Kagome said, finally paying attention to what Shizuka had told her.

_I think that we should let her sit down and rest a little bit – Kaede kindly said – before she can tell us anything she should make herself comfortable. Would you like some tea?

_Yes, thank you. – Shizuka said with a smile, her tone of voice and manners had changed completely. She sit down in front of Kaede. Inuyasha and Miroku were at Kaede's right, while Sango, Kagome and Shippo were at her left. So Shizuka was in the middle of ALL of them.

_So what's your name? – Shippo asked looking at her.

_Shizuka... – she just said, she couldn't lift her gaze. She could feel everyone's eyes on her... and they were making her nervous. She could hear Lady Kaede making some tea for her. And the heavy silence was killing her... maybe she shouldn't had speaked like that to Kagome... but now it was done... and maybe now Kagome wouldn't like her... or maybe Sango and Miroku now didn't trust in her... Inuyasha suspected of her, that was for sure. What if they didn't belive her...? She begun playing with one of her long silver bangs, something she usually did when she was really unsure or nervous.

Kagome and the others looked at Shizuka, confused. First she treated Kagome like if she were some kind of princess, and now she wouldn't talk to them or even look at them?

_Sooo are you a full demon? – Shippo asked her, curious, she didn't look human.

_No – she just said.

_Why do you smell like that? – he said out of nowhere.

_What!? – Shizuka lift her gaze surprised, of all the questions she could expected...

_Shippo that's not nice at all! – Kagome said – even if your smell sense is stronger you shouldn't ask something like that.

_But she does smell weird – Inuyasha said.

_What do you mean? – Miroku asked. If both demons said so... then she had to smell weird for them.

_She doesn't have an essence – Inuyasha explained to them – usually we can know if someone is a demon or a half-demon because of their essence... in a half demon you can smell the mix of bloods aside the essence of that someone. But she only smells like lillacs and mint... and that's not normal – Shippo nooded to show his agreement.

_I asked Ginenji for a special potion that hides my essence every time I drink it... but it seemed wrong not having an essence at all, so I use an extract made of lilacs and mint so I can let a track... if I want to.

_Why do you want to hide your essence? – Miroku asked her.

_Because... it could reveal to my parents who I am... before time, and that could risk my own existence...

_Is really that dangerous? – Sango asked her.

_Yes...

Silence filled the room again as they thought about it.

Kaede gave Shizuka a cup of hot tea.

_Thank you Lady Kaede.

_You're welcome, now be careful it's hot.

Shizuka nodded and blow the tea before taking a sip... it made her feel better.

_Now. About what did you wanted to warn us? – Kagome asked.

Shizuka took a deep breath. Her biggest fear was that they may not belive her... well she'll know it soon enough.

_In about seventeen years... you're all going to die...

Everyone in the small room gasped.

_You gotta be joking! – Inuyasha said. – we defeated Naraku, for crying at loud!

The others muttered something like that.

_No, I'm not. It may be easier for you all to understand if I told you what I saw... what will happend if we don't do something about it.

There's this powerful demon... it's name is Kurotsuki, this demon promised itself to destroy another powerful demon. In order to doing so, it began to eat the people's souls, so it could get stronger... it begun with weak people... but later on Kurotsuki started to feel confident enough to go after priestess and monks. It's powers grew stronger and stronger the more Kurotsuki killed and finally she decided to go for the ultimate meal before facing that demon... the priestess and the half-demon that killed Naraku. – a silence that could be cut with a knife spread over the room – It was late at night... my mother and I were sleeping when I smelled the blood, I told her to hide and I went outside... then I saw you guys running to fight, like always... but it just... – she choked as she remembered and tried to explain to them, but it was hard – you all told me to help the women and children to escape and so I did... or at least I tried to... I didn't have my sword back then. – she did her best trying to sound calm... but obviously she wasn't calm at all, judging from the way she gripped the cup in her hands – I remember watching from afar how all of you attacked her with all you've got... but... for some reason your attacks failed and... I don't know exactly what happened. All I saw was a white light... and figures coming out of it... after that... you all were death... I remember running trying to get to you... then I smelled the blood of someone really important to me... my mother who was still in our hut... I went closer and I saw that you all had wounds, lots of them... and then... I went to my hut... and there was my mother... she was death – Shizuka hide her eyes behind her bangs but both Inuyasha and Shippo could smell the salty essence of the tears forming in her eyes, yet her voice sound calm – I went back outside, and I saw something even worse – all of them wondered what could be worse than that – the village was full of bright spheres trapped in what looked like a web... I realized that those were your souls... yours and from everyone else on the village... including my mother... some spheres were brighter than others... but they all ended up the same... that... demon... attracted them to her and... ate every last one of them – she stopped for a second, trying to put herself back together – I don't remember much after that... I might tried to do something stupid because my next memory is me... hurted and in the middle of a fire that I don't know how it even started... and there she was looking at me and when I tought that I was done... **He **came and killed her with his Bakusaiga – everyone gasped, however Shizuka continued as she hadn't heard them – but it was too late... I beg him to bring you all back, even my mother... but the power of Tenseiga only works when there's a soul to save... she absorbed and destroyed your souls, so there was no way to save you... or my mother.

But I just couldn't accept this fact. So I went to talk with the oldest demons I knew... Myoga and Totosai... my father knew them, that was when I found ot about the bone-eater's well... and how Kagome used to come and go from her time to this from there. But the well was closed and a great power would be needed to opened it again, like the power of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga together... and a really powerful demon...

_In other words, you needed Sesshomaru's help – Miroku stated.

_Exactly. I asked for his help... I'll just say that he acceded to my request in order to save Rin's life.

_That's the only thing he always cared about – Inuyasha said.

_Anyways... My father asked Totosai to make this sword for me – Shizuka said showing them her katana, Kagomewas able to detect a hint of pride in her voice, regardless the sadness – "Tsukiakari" it's made with one of his fangs, so he can keep on protecting me... because only a human or a demon with human blood can go trough the well, so I had to left him in order to come and warn you. Because I want to save you all and... I want to save my mother more than anything in this life. I didn't know how back I'd end up... but I'm glad, because she shouldn't be THAT strong in this time... I think that she'd just begun killing priestess and monks... that said... – Shizuka took a deep breath, it was now or never – Do you belive me...? – she was afraid of the answer... but she had to ask. She waited for their answer staring at the floor... she didn't want to see the distrust in their faces or worse... the disbelief...

_I belive her – for Shizuka's surprise the first one to talk was Inuyasha, she looked at him, the tears in her eyes treathening to fall at anytime... she did her best trying to hold them back.

_Me too – Miroku said – many priestess had went missing and the demons are more agressive than the usual.

_Yes – Sango said, her expression darkened – just like when Naraku was around...

_And maybe worst, because this time the stronger demons aren't hiding. Instead they are taking advantage of the situation, they even dare to attack villages protected by priestess – kagome said. – or at least that's what Kohaku has told you. Right Sango?

_Yes. He's at home right now, taking care of the children.

_Poor Kohaku – Shippo stated. Shizuka agreed with him. She knew Sango and Miroku's childrens and... well, even when they were older than her (at least in her time) she'd rather taking care of a hungry ogre than babysitting them... but that wasn't the point...

_Would you help me? – Shizuka asked. She could see everyone's surprised (and even worried) expressions. She was sure that it wasn't fear... not for them, but for their loved ones... another quest trying to find and slay a powerful demon... she knew that she was asking too much. The silence took over again... while the question floated in the air.

Inuyasha thought about all the times Kagome almost died when they were after Naraku. Kagome was worried about Inuyasha... Sango was thinking about her family and what could happend to them Miroku was thinking the same thing... they all were trying to figure out how to proceed.

Shizuka stood up. – I'm not going to force any of you to accompany me. But I'd like that you think of what I just said. You'll die if we don't do something about it. And not just you – she was serious about it, and made them notice this fact – If you decide not to help, for whatever the reasons, I'll go on my own. But I'd really appreciated if you decide to come with me... then the possibility of winning would be greater. – She head off the exit – I'll come back in a few days to hear your answer... I understand than this is to sudden to decide right away, but we are short of time... everyday Kurotsuki becomes stronger with each soul she eats... – she turned around to leave.

_Where are you going to stay? – Kaede asked her.

_I'll be nearby.

_Are you going to be fine? You can stay here if you want – Shizuka smiled, that was Lady Kaede, even if she was a little rought around the edges, she was kind.

_I'll be fine... my mother taught me how to fish and my father how to fight if I need to... and I can sleep in a tree. I don't mind being out in the open.

_Are you sure? You don't have to – Sango said.

_Yes. Besides I think that you all be able to think better in your decision if I'm not around. – she headed towards the entrance – but thanks tough. – she said before leaving.

When she was gone everyone went to their respective huts. They had a lot to think about.

* * *

It was late at night... Sango and Miroku were talking while Kohaku put the children to bed, after discussing what Shizuka had told them, they were trying to decide what to do.

_I know that we have to go – Sango said, the fire made her worried expression even darker. – but I can't leave our kids... I just can't.

_Then I'll go – Miroku said, she lift her face to find his decided look. She sighed... when he put that look, she knew that nothing would make him change his mind.

_Miroku... – he put a finger in her lips.

– if what she told us is true, and I think it is, our lives are in the line... and not just our own – he looked at the other room were their kids were sleeping (hopefully) – I don't want to loose any of you – he caress her face, feeling how smooth it was.

_Then I'll go too – she said.

_No – her eyes widened in surprise – one of us has to stay here to protect them if something happens. And if you are scared of me being with other women while I'm gone, don't worry, I'll come back. – he said playfully. Sango glared at him, and Miroku felt a sweatdrop form in his forehead.

It was then when they heard a small chuckle.

_You are the only one who dares to make my sis mad – Kohaku said entering to the room a small smile in his lips. He had grown up a lot since the time when Naraku had him under control, both in body and strength. He used his hair a little bit longer than before, other than that he was almost the same. His expression changed to a serious one – I couldn't help to hear what you were talking about... and I agree with Miroku, Sis you should stay.

_But..

_I'll go with him. – both Miroku and Sango looked at him – Come on, don't look at me like that, besides I'll watch him for you Sis – he blinked an eye to her, and made her smile.

_Then is decided – Miroku said.

_Yes, I'll stay here... but you two better come back safe or I'll never forgive you. – Sango looked both of them.

_Alright – Miroku and Kohaku said at the same time.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting staring at the stars outside his... no... their hut. He would go that was for sure... but what about Kagome? She could get hurt... or worse, that Demon were looking for priestess and monks to eat their souls and absorb their powers... he'd rather die than let something like that happen to Kagome... he wasn't going to lose someone precious for him again...

His sensitive ears capted the sound of footsteps.

_Why aren't you sleeping?

_I could ask you the same thing – Kagome said sitting beside him.

_I was thinking...

_You are going – it wasn't a question.

_Yes.

_And you want to leave me here...

_I don't want anything bad to happen to you – he just said, his eyes still looking at the stars.

_Inuyasha look at me. – he did so.

_I'm going with you no matter what.

_But...

_Stop right there! I've always being with you, and I'll always will. And there's nothing you can say or do that make stay here all alone, waiting for you... no I'm going and that's final!

Inuyasha just hugged her.

_Just promise me that you won't get away from my side.

_I promise.

* * *

Shizuka were to a river, looking the reflection of the stars in the water... she didn't feel like singing, she was worried and scared, there was too much to do and she didn't know where to start. She thought about her mother... and hold firm to Tsukiakari, like if carrying that part of her father gave her back her strength...

_Father... Mom... I won't give up, even If I'm lost. I promise to not give up... I love you both._

She looked up to the starry sky and smiled as she took a deep breath.

La noche esta tan clara (the night is so clear).

No puedo perder nada (I can't lose anything).

Espero llegar (I hope to get there)

Un viaje sin destino (a journey without destiny).

A las estrellas pido (I ask to the stars).

Les pido valor (I ask them for courage).

Que no se despierte el mar (That the sea doesn't awake).

Les pido calor (I ask them for warmth)

Volverte a encontrar (to find you again).

Cantare hasta morir (I'll sing till' I die)

Hasta verte sonreir (till' I see you smiling)

Donde estes (wherever you are)

Te cantare solo a ti... (I'll sing only for you).

Shizuka finished her song and went to sleep... like everyone else.

_**A/N: So How was it? Please leave some reviews. Please please!**_

_**Oh by the way, this isn't a songfic, just that Shizuka sings to gave herself some courage and in my head Shizuka has her own voice not to hight, but neighter a grave one... the songs I used are "I miss you" from Miley Cyrus and "La esperanza debida" from the OLD La Oreja De Van Gogh...**_

_**If you have any suggestions for future songs jus PM me or left a Review.**_

_**See you! soon I hope I have an awful cold so...**_

_**Anyways bye bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi there!... hey not fair! I only got 1 review (thanks SignatureSweet ) but hey... I even accept guest reviews... please this is my first fic I'll lose my confidence if nobody tells me if it's good or not T-T**_

_**I promise that it's good, give it a chance...**_

_**Anyways, Let's go on with the story I'll keep trying. I'm doing my best with this sooo...**_

_**By the way I editated the first chap, I notice a few mistakes one BIG one is that Shizuka came back 17 years in time, not 11. sorry :-P**_

_**Disclaimeers: Nothing of Inuyasha belongs to me. If it did I'd had lots of money and I wouldn't be writing here :-P and ther songs and I don't own the songs here eighter.**_

Chapter 2: Traveling again.

_**She could smell it, the smell of blood... She stood up, she had to go outside to see what was wrong.**_

_**The door seemed so far... the sounds of screams were louder and louder as she got closer to the exit. She started running faster. But she still couldn't reach the door, she almost could see the exterior.**_

_**When she got outside... she saw them...**_

_**_Not again... – she told to herself while watching all the dead bodies lying at her feet. Inuyasha looked at her without seeing her... his eyes void of life, and his face covered in blood... Sango and Miroku lied a little far ahead from him, both in a pool of their own blood.**_

_**_No... – she wanted to move, to run, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She looked around her, and saw the dead bodies of everyone in the village, the people she knew from all her life were death... and she couldn't do anything about it... – no... please stop – she said, the tears falling down her face...**_

_**_You couldn't save them once. What makes you think that you'll save them this time? – a female voice told her. She recognised it... Kurotsuki...**_

_**_Where are you!? – Shizuka asked reaching down to her belt, looking for Tsukiakari, but the sword wasn't with her. An awful laugh was all she heard – answer me! – it was useless.**_

_**She felt something grab her leg, she looked down and saw a hand covered in dirt and blood, she couldn't see anything but hands and corpses... their emotionless faces, all looking at her, coming after her... to drag her with them. Why should she be the only one alive?**_

_**_I'M SORRY! – she screamed, tearing herself from the hands trying to reach her. – I'M SORRY! I really tried to save you all... I really did – she couldn't stand the view in front of her and ran... trying to escape from them and their hands.**_

_**_Liar, Liar, Liar... – the voices followed her without mercy.**_

_**_Stop, stop, stop, please stop! – she cried out while running.**_

_**_You won't save them... I won't let you. – Kurotsuki said.**_

_**Shizuka continued running... the voices where weaker now... she stopped running, gasping for air. When the smell of a familiar scent made her lift her face. She was surrounded by fog and couldn't see a thing arround her. She cheeked her belt again this time feeling the familiar weight of Tsukiakari with her. And followed that essence.**_

_**She was running again, this time looking in the middle of the fog for that person, if she could find her...**_

_**She had so much to tell her. Shizuka was looking, going further and further in the fog, with only that one person in her mind. She could smell her essence, she had to be somewhere...! then she finally saw her...**_

_**She ran 'til her and almost tripped, but she didn't care. Now the tears running down her face were from joy, it had been so long! Her heart ached from both sorrow and happiness... once she reached her she hold her tightly, crying in her clothes. She had missed her so much! Shizuka could feel her holding her back.**_

_**_What's wrong? – she asked, with the same sweet voice that Shizuka remembered. – please don't cry, everything is going to be alright.**_

_**Shizuka lifted her face, finally meeting those beloved bright brown eyes, looking her back. A kind smile grazed her face, she was younger, but she was the same...**_

_**_Mom... – she said unable to say anything else. She wanted to stay there forever... looking at her smile... forever...**_

_**After that everything went black.**_

* * *

_**A pair of brown eyes opened to start a new day. She had a lot to do, after all she was going to travel again... what was that dream?... she couldn't remember well... a girl crying in her chest. She couldn't remember more, not even how she looked like. She shook her head in confusion and decided to stop thinking about it... maybe she would remember it later.**_

* * *

When Shizuka woke up, she realized she had Tsukiakari gripped against her chest... if she didn't know better, she'd had sworn that the sword was palpitating...

She jumped down the tree in wich she had been sleeping 'till now and went to the river to wash herself...

That had been a strange dream. More like a nightmare, but it had felt so real... specially when she was with her mother... strangely she wasn't sad... it felt like if she really had seen her. Already clean, she catched a few fish and cooked them slowly at the fire.

After eat, she went to take a look around. She had decided to give Inuyasha and the others a few days to think. So... even if it was hard to wait, she'll do it.

_Just 'till tomorrow – she said to herself – I already gave them three days.

Wandering around, she found out a Cherry tree, and it was blooming, full of pink little flowers.

__It must be Spring season _– she thought.

She smiled seeing how the petals fell around the HUGE tree, it looked like snow. She sat there, feeling the wind caress her skin, while she keep her eyes closed and hummed a lullaby for herself... it wasn't just any lullaby, for her it was **her **lullaby.

_That sounds nice – a woman said.

_Thank you, Kagome. – Shizuka said without opening her eyes, a small smile in her face.

_You recognised my essence, didn't you? – the priestess said sitting next to Shizuka.

_Yep. – she still didn't open her eyes – why are you here?

Kagome blinked a few times, as a sweatdrop formed in her forehead. She sure didn't keep things for herself... – if I'm a bother I can leave – she said frowning.

_It's not that. – Shizuka said, finally opening her eyes to look at Kagome. – but I told you that I'd give you a few days to think about Kurotsuki... I don't want that any of you accompany me, just because you feel obligated to, or you like me... or worse because you pity me. That's the reason why I'm staying away from you. – she signed – so I'll ask you again. Why are you here?

_Actually, I was looking for you.

_But-

_When someone older than you is talking, you should listen – kagome said lifting a finger in front of Shizuka's face – instead of interrupting them all the time. – Shizuka frowned but she didn't say anything – That's better! – Kagome approved – now, I was about to tell you that we already made our choice – Shizuka's eyes widened and her heart started to race... – we're going, all of us except for Sango, she'll stay here guarding the village.

_So... your coming...

_Yes – kagome nodded – it our lives are in the line so he have no other choice. We are leaving as soon as Inuyasha is done.

_Done? – Shizuka was sure that Inuyasha was always ready to go before anyone else – Done with what? – for some reason Kagome looked like if she were about to burst in laugh.

_Well...

_**Sooner that morning:**_

_**Kagome and Inuyasha were talking with Kaede. Letting her know that they were going to leave with Shizuka...**_

_**_I understand – Kaede said nodding.**_

_**_Then I'll go to get her, she said that she'd be nearby and with that weird essence of hers, it shouldn't take much time find her. – he said standing up – I'm leaving.**_

_**_Inuyasha wait! – Kaede said out of nowhere.**_

_**_Now What do want? – Inuyasha groaned.**_

_**_You'll have to repair what you broke, before leaving – Kaede said, pointing a finger to a point behind Inuyasha.**_

_**_I didn't break anything. – he fumed – I think that the years are finally affecting you Kaede.**_

_**_Are you sure?**_

_**_Of course I am! – Inuyasha said, crossing his arms, in a stubborn way.**_

_**_Then look behind you.**_

_**_Alright, alright. Feh! – when he turned around a Major sweatdrop appeared in his head, before him the floor was cracked and shattered – That wasn't my fault! Kagome did it! – he yelled at the old priestess.**_

_**_Inuyasha, actually it was YOU the one who fell there and broke it – Kagome said with a smile.**_

_**_But it was you the one who made me fall there! – he yelled at his wife, a vein popping in his forehead – I didn't fall over my face there because I wanted to!**_

_**_Do you pretend that an old woman like me fix it? – Kaede said.**_

_**_No... but...**_

_**_I don't know how to do that – Kagome stated.**_

_**Now there were like a thousand veins in Inuyasha's head, and he was sending angry waves all around him, somehow the room was darker where he was standing.**_

_**_Fine... I'll fix the damn floor... – he said, although it sounded more like a growl.**_

_**_Well then... I'm going to look for her. See you Inuyasha! – Kagome said leaving the hut.**_

* * *

Shizuka couldn't help but to laugh, she could already picture Inuyasha's angry expression.

_So you knew how to laugh – Kagome said to her with a smile.

_Of course I know! – now Shizuka was frowning.

_Hahahaha alright alright! – Kagome reached her hand to Shizuka, who looked at her without understanding the sudden move – I think that we started wrong, so I want to make it right. – she said with a kind smile.

_Are you sure? – Shizuka asked her, feeling her heart lighter – I have a really bad temper...

_Tell me something that I haven't realized yet. – now the smile was kind of playful. Shizuka just smiled at her and took Kagome's hand. – Let's go to find the others.

_Right – Shizuka said, standing up.

They begun walking 'till the village, the sunlight filtered through the trees leaves, giving a beautiful illumination to the forest, both of them were talking about things without importance.

_Oh, Would you mind if we stop for a moment – Kagome said – there's a field of flowers nearby, and there grows some medicinal herbs, I'd like to pick up a few, they may come in handy later.

_Sure.

After some walking they reached the field... it was beautiful, full of all kinds of Silvester flowers. Yellow, pink, white and so many other colors.

While Kagome picked up the herbs, Shizuka stood in the middle of it, watching it, of course she knew this place... she used to come here a lot. She sat there and begun humming again. Kagome recognised the song as the same one she was humming next to the cherry tree. She finished picking herbs and sat in front of Shizuka.

_Which song is that? – she asked.

_My mother used to sing it to me when I was little – Shizuka said looking at the flowers, **she **loved them – it's a lullaby.

_Oh I always liked lullabies. – Kagome said, not too sure if she should had asked that... maybe it brought her bad memories.

_Would you like to hear it? – Shizuka suddenly said. She didn't mind singing it for her... She wanted to like her and the others the way she was, and singing was something she did often. They liked her back there... maybe they like her now.

_You don't mind? – Kagome asked, not too sure if she should accept.

_Nop. – Shizuka smiled at her to show her that she was fine with it.

_Then yes I'd like to hear it. – kagome said with a smile. And she wasn't lying, the song sounded so sweet. She just hoped that Shizuka had a nice voice.

Shizuka nodded and took a deep breath:

_Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku_

_(Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart)_

_Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue_

(_Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds)_

Her voice was sweet and beautiful, Kagome couldn't belive that this girl had spoked her with such cold voice before...

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_(Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together)_

She was about to sing the rest of the song when she smelled the essence of Inuyasha and the others.

_Kagome! – they heard him.

_I'll sing the rest to you later – Shizuka said.

Inuyasha ran 'till them.

_I' ve been looking for you. – he was upset, that was obvious – first you made fix Kaede's floor, and now you decided to take a little walk and have me running around to find you!

_We were about to head to the village. – Kagone said. Now Shizuka could see Miroku and Kohaku riding Kirara and landing next to Inuyasha.

_Now Inuyasha, there's no need to be so upset with miss Kagome – Miroku said, jumping to the ground. He had a bow in his left hand and a quiver in his right one – Here miss Kagome, Lady Kaede send them to you – he said while Kagome took them and carried them on her back like always.

_Hi there! – the one who had talked to her was Kohaku who still on Kirara, with Shippo – Miroku already explained everything to me so you don't have to bother with that. – his smile was kind, he was wearing a Simple two pieces hakamas the upper part was gray while the bottom was black, his long hair was tied up in a ponytail in the back of his head, and his BIG weapon was on his back. – I hope that we can get along well.

_Yes, me too. By the way my name is Shizuka. – she said. Without paying any attention to Inuyasha and Kagome who where fighting again, while Miroku tried to calm both of them.

_Shizuka, that's a nice name.

_T-Thank you – she was about to say something else but...

_Inuyasha... SIT!

A sweatdrop formed in everyone's head...

_This feels kind of familiar – Miroku said. His eyebrows twitching a little in front of the ridiculous, yet familiar, scene.

_They'll never change – Shippo stated.

Shizuka burst in laughter as well as Kohaku, Shippo and Miroku Joined them.

And this way their Journey began... laughing without noticing the red-eyed raven flying over them, announcing the first of the many dangers they should face...

_**A/N: Sorry I know that this chap is short, but the next one is going to be longer that I promise it's just that if I write it all together this chap was going to be REALLY long... so I rather publish this first **_

_**Anyways please leave Reviews, if you don't I may not continue with this fic, so please... oh by the way any KIND criticism is accepted or any ideas or songs you want to tell me ;-) and the song I used in this chap you'll see it again is "Ashita Kuru Hi" from the anime "Kobato". See you in the next chap. Bye Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: YAY Reviews! :-D Thank you**_

_**BlueGem22**_

_**Darklorelover**_

_**And, like always, Signaturesweet for the kind Reviews and all the support.**_

_**Sorry about the long wait, is just that I had an awful cold and my head hurted so much that I couldn't write one thing... :-P**_

_**But I'm feeling better so now I can continue with this fic Ok a little translation on what the names means:**_

_**Shizuka: "quiet, tranquility" ;-)**_

_**Tsukiakari: "moonlight".**_

_**Kurotsuki: "black moon"**_

_**Tsubasa: "wings"**_

_**And that's it for now.**_

_**Enjoy the chap! n.n**_

Chapter 3: "The Raven's Lord"

They were sitting in a valley full of grass, the sunlight bathed the field and a gentle breeze blowed through it. it was a perfect place to make a halt and rest a little...

two weeks had passed since Shizuka and Inuyasha's gang begun their journey, and they still needed to find some kind of lead...

Not that traveling with them were bad but... well she knew that Inuyasha was kind of... temperamental... but this... a vein popped in her head.

_But I'm telling you, this is way too spicy! – he complained, frowning at the cup of soup that Shizuka cooked.

While everyone else didn't seem to bother at all. One of two things: they were being polite with her (wich she apreciated) or the food was alright and Inuyasha was being a grouch.

_I don't think so – Kohaku said, drinking his soup.

_Actually, is quite delicious. – Miroku added. Shizuka smiled at them.

_Yes, it is – Kagome said – who taught you how to cook?

_My mom. – Shizuka said, her smile bigger.

_My tongue is burning... – Inuyasha complained... again.

_If you don't like it, then don't eat it – Shizuka glared – nobody is forcing you.

_Inuyasha is such a crybaby – Shippo said, but he couldn't say more, because Inuyasha punched him in the head, and now Shippo had a BIG bump.

_It hurts! Kagome! – the little fox cried out, his eyes full of tears.

_Now who's the crybaby? – Inuyasha said, crossing his arms while enjoyed seeing the fox cry... the joy lasted little for him.

_Inuyasha... SIT!

As always Inuyasha's face hit hard against the ground.

_Six – Shizuka said out of nowhere.

_Six of what? – Kohaku asked her.

_Six times in this week that Kagome "Sat" Inuyasha.

Kohaku chukled and Miroku looked at her.

_Listen Shizuka – he looked so serious that she thought that he was about to scold her – you should stop counting. You'll see is like counting stars – he said a playful smile in his lips – there's always going to appear a new one.

_Alright – Shizuka answered trying to look serious, but ended up laughing with Miroku and Kohaku. After that, kagome end up riding Kirara behind Kohaku and Miroku end up running. Shizuka felt sorry for him.

The day continued... and after some time walking they saw a village nearby, it wasn't far.

_Hey, can we go there? – Shizuka asked – they may know something.

_Sure – kagome answered, she still was on Kirara – we won't find anything just wandering around. – Kagome glared to Inuyasha like daring him to contradict her, he blinked in confusion.

_Why are you looking at me?

_It might be a good idea – Kohaku said, his own experience as a demon slayer had taught him that sometimes, the best way to find a demon was hearing the rumors in the villages.

Once there... everyone's eyes were on them. Shizuka felt a sweatdrop form in her head. She didn't have to ask why they were staring at them like that, to Shizuka's eyes they were the strangest group of travelers of the whole land... a demon slayer, a priestess, a monk and 4 demons (including Shippo and Kirara) she looked at Inuyasha who seemed unaffected by this fact and was walking like if the villagers were just trees next to the road. Shizuka decided to do the same, her face transformed into an emotionless mask and even her way of walking changed, she wanted to show that she didn't care what they thought about her, her eyes turned into golden ice, not even sparing a glance around her while she just followed Miroku who seemed to be looking for something. Maybe he had detected something with his spiritual power that she couldn't sense. It looked like they were heading to the biggest house in the village...

When Miroku called, the owner of the house went to talk to him, Inuyasha and Kagome's faces were kind of weird... the owner was an old man.

_Mister is this your house? – Miroku asked, as if that weren't obvious.

_Yes it is – the old man seemed worried – is something wrong?

Miroku's face was serious and when he talked, he did it in a very deep and worried voice.

_I'm sorry to disturb you, but as a servant of Budha I must tell you... I can see great clouds of disgrace and misfortune drawing near this house! – he exclaimed pointing at some distant point in the sky with his staff, Shizuka could swear that the poor man almost died from the shock.

_Bu-but what can we do!? – he said panicking.

_Do not worry – Miroku said smiling, lowering his staff and looking at the man – this is my duty... – he placed a "seal" on the wall – this sacred seal will protect you and your family. – he said.

_How can we pay you? – the man asked almost crying in gratitude. Shizuka could see a spark in Miroku's eyes and she felt a sweatdrop form in the back of her head and, after a few seconds, a vein popped in her forehead. _"Is Miroku the one who just tricked this poor man and now is asking him to stay the night in his house?... that's despicable, even more coming from someone like him"_ she thought, and was about to say something when, suddenly she smelled something disgusting in the air. She covered her nose with her hands, she feel like throwing up.

_What the hell is that smell!? – Inuyasha exclaimed, she barely heard him, because he was covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve.

Shippo got dizzy and fainted in Kagome's arms while Kirara did the same next to Kohaku.

_Shippo!

_What's wrong!? – Kohaku asked while he lifted Kirara in his arms.

_Something stinks! – Inuyasha said.

But as fast as the smell came it vanished, like if it never were there. Shizuka forced herself to uncover her nose and tried to smell in the wind any track of that disgusting reek. She looked kinda like a deer standing there smelling the wind... but it didn't matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't figure out what was that...

_It's gone – Shizuka said, Inuyasha sighed in relief, finally uncovering his nose and mouth.

_What happened? – Miroku asked. Seeing the demons half dead so suddenly wasn't normal at all.

_We smelled something awful... more than awful it was disgusting, but now it's gone and I don't know what it was. – Shizuka answered – probaly Shippo and Kirara smelled it too, but it was too much for them to handle...

_We should stay here and remain careful – Kohaku said.

_Yes – Kagome said, she didn't feel anything out of normal in the village... but she did have an extrange feeling.

_Alright – Inuyasha said.

They were welcomed in the house and the owner even made a special meal for all, which was served in a room that was prepared for them... Shizuka looked at Miroku. Who was sitting in front of her while Inuyasha was at his right, next to Kagome, and Kohaku was next to her and Shippo (now wide awake) was in front of Inuyasha, so they were sitting in a circle and the food was in the middle, and Inuyasha and Shippo seemed ready for the fight of their lives.

They all beging eating.

_Now I understand all the jokes about how you always got "invited" to great houses or received the people's "gratitude". – Shizuka said glaring at Miroku.

_All the jokes? – Kohaku said, Kirara was on his lap sleeping, while Shippo was fighting a glaring contest with Inuyasha for the last piece of meat.

_Yes, you all used to joke about that and I didn't understand one thing – she smiled – for me wasn't funny being "invited" to a house, so I didn't understand why everyone laugh so much and Miroku just smiled, like if he were guilty of some prank – suddenly she realized that **They** never talked to her about anything like that, that they just met her and, probably didn't give her that much confidence just yet. She hide her eyes behind her bangs and tried to stop thinking so much. This people were the ones she had met, and weren't them at the same time. This time her little smile was a little bitter. _"That'd be enough to confuse anyone"_ she thought.

_Are you alright? – Kohaku asked her, concerned. It wasn't the first time she started talking about something and suddenly stopped, and that worried him. He wasn't the only one who had noticed this fact, of that he was sure.

_Yes – Shizuka said lifting her face – it's nothing.

_If you say so... – Kohaku said, not convinced at all.

_Are you sure that you are alright? – Kagome asked her. Shizuka could see the concern in her face.

_Yes, I am – she stood up – I'm going outside for a little while – she said and quickly went out of the room. She needed sometime to put herself together again.

Silence...

_She worries me – Kagome said.

_Feh! She says that she's fine and then runs off like that, she is obviously lying. – Inuyasha stated while he stole the last piece of meat from Shippo, who now was crying cascades.

Miroku crossed his arms deep in thought.

_Something must be bothering her. – he said.

_Maybe the nightmares? – Shippo suggested.

_So you noticed too, obviously it has something to do with her past. But she won't tell us – Kohaku said.

Miroku was there thinking with a hand in his chin.

_Someone should ask her what's wrong when the chance apears – He said.– she may tell us something if we ask her directly.

_We should leave her alone – Inuyasha said, his arms crossed and his eyes closed – If she doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't force her.

_But she's going to explode! – Kagome protested, looking at her husband – she may want to be strong but, no one can take it all alone!.

_It's her decision, you all can ask her. But if she doesn't want to talk, you are just going to bother her.

Kagome couldn't belive what Inuyasha was saying but... she remembered well when she asked him questions about some dedicates things related to his past (like kikyo or Izayoi) and that made him mad or just sad, eighter one of them, he used to leave or say something vague AND then leave... maybe he could relate to Shizuka in that...

_But she's just a girl... – Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha – I'm going to ask her when I have the chance!

_Do whatever you want. – he fumed. He thought that they should leave her, but... maybe they were right and the girl needed someone to ask her. How could he know?

_I'm going to look for her. – Kagome said.

_No, I'll go – Inuyasha told her while he stood up. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise – I'll find her faster than you guys. – with that said he walk off the room without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Shizuka had gone to the house's backyard, it had a great garden with a pond full of fish of different colours, there were a few Cherry trees, flowers and some other trees. The light of the sunset filtered between the leaves and reflected on the pond... the petals of the flowers floated in the water. Shizuka was staring at her own reflection, she touched the mark on her forehead and sighed. No one should ever see it... She put her bandana on. She looked a little like him (specially if she was mad and let her hair loose), but must of the time she looked more like her mom...

She embraced herself as she stared at the water frowning, angry with herself.

Why she always had to talk to them as if she knew them from all her life...? why, if she ended up feeling like crying and run back home...? but that was the problem. There wasn't a "home" to go back, just a graveyard... and **him**... no. She had to put herself back together and do what she came to do.

She nodded, and tried to calm down, it was normal to get confused (after all they looked almost the same and Inuyasha Was the same), she'll have to deal with it... she'll have to do something about the nightmares too... but that was out of her control... wasn't it?

She sighed again... her head was a mess, that was for sure. She smiled at her reflection, **he **was right she always thought way too much.

* * *

Inuyasha smelled her essence, she was at the garden so he went on that direction, the sun had almost disappeared, soon it was going to be night-time...

Inuyasha entered into the garden and found her there staring at the water and humming for herself... again... he hadn't listened to her singing since that time in Kaede's village. But she seemed unable to be alone and in silence, every time she stayed still she hummed the same song...

He stood next to her.

_They are worried about you. – he told her out of nowhere. Shizuka looked at him, the orange and red light of the sunset was reflected on their hair making it look like liquid silver, so similar as their golden eyes. Similar, yet completely different. Her eyes were cold and her face a mask, now she reminded him of someone... but who?

_I don't want them to be worried about me. – she said looking at the water again.

_Then stop acting so weird! – Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise as she turned her head to look at Inuyasha's angry expression – You start talking all familiar, like a friend. And I don't care, but don't just shut up and run like that saying that you're fine! They aren't freaking idiots! I'm not an idiot – he stopped a moment and then continued, not ever taking his eyes away from her's, which now weren't cold... but teary. – Look, I don't give a damn if you want to talk or not. But don't go around making everyone else worried! If you think that you can handle it alone, then fine! But if you can't, then you better go and tell them what's wrong already... because if you can't hide it, you can't deal with it.

Shizuka's pride was the only thing that restrained her from crying... from guilt, sorrow, loneliness, for hearing Inuyasha talking to her in such a harsh way. But she wouldn't, she didn't want to cry, besides he was right. She looked at the water again, she was sure that Inuyasha had smelled her tears yet he hadn't told her anything... maybe because he wanted that she thought about what he just told her.

_I haven't realized it. – she told him. – I'll see what I can do to fix that.

Inuyasha just nodded, he didn't know what else to say, she was at the verge of tears and he didn't mean to make her cry, really! And now he felt a little uncomfortable.

_Feh! Whatever. Let's go back inside.

_You were telling me that I should stop worry them... and now you're telling me to go back inside like this? – She looked at him, feeling almost like laughing, with her tears about to spill down.

_Well I guess that we can wait for a moment – Inuyasha quickly said, feeling a sweatdrop form in his head. If she entered like that, Kagome would "sit" him for sure.

Shizuka dried her eyes and started humming again, trying to calm down. That should do, for now. Maybe, if she found some time alone later, she'd sing something.

Inuyasha just observed her, wondering if he should wait for her, or just leave her alone.

_Alright, let's go – Shizuka said, standing up. And walking towards the house. Inuyasha sighed and went with her.

* * *

_What's taking them so long – Shippo said.

_Maybe Shizuka went a little far and Inuyasha is trying to find her – Kohaku suggested.

_Maybe... – Kagome said... _"I just hope that nothing bad happened to them"_ she thought.

Then they heard the door opening. Shizuka entered the room followed by Inuyasha.

_Is everything alright? – Miroku asked.

_Yes. – Shizuka said – I went for a little walk so Inuyasha had to go around looking for me. – After saying this Shizuka sat in a corner of the room, and watched the others talk for a while. And then went to sleep, for some strange reason she was feeling tired and sleepy.

Kagome looked at Shizuka, worried. She noticed something, Shizuka was sleeping with her sword between her hands. She remembered of girls sleeping with dolls or something... but Shizuka slept with Tsukiakari in her hands.

She pull up the clothes in a way that Shizuka'll be more covered and warmer. She just hoped that Shizuka could sleep without nightmares that night.

* * *

_**_Not again – she said... Why she always had to go back to THAT night.**_

_**Again the murders, the dead bodies, the blood, she walk thought the village till' her hut. Yes, just as she thought, her mother was there... dead... it was night-time but the stars weren't visible because of the fire that make the sky almost orange... the fire, she could see it and smell it... the smoke formed columns in the air.**_

_**Why? Why she had to face it every night?... then she realized, this dream wasn't like the others, she was aware of everything... like if she really were there... she looked around her confused. **_

_**She could think clearly... even if she heard Kurotsuki's voice... She wasn't there... it was like if she were inside of her own memories. **_

_**She started running around, now she could feel a presence, there was someone in her dream! How could that be?**_

_**Looking around the village she found the source of the presence, there was a figure in Kikyo's temple, it was standing in front of the offering box. It was a boy, not much older that herself. He had short purple hair two bangs framed his face, his features were delicate yet somehow it was noticeable that he was a boy, he had big silver eyes, his expression was one of deep sadness. He was wearing a two pieces hakamas, but he was wearing pure white...**_

_**_I'm sorry – he said, he seemed about to burst in tears – I'm sorry that I'm forcing you to see this every night, but I have to! Really! – his soft voice echoed throughout the place.**_

_**_Why are you doing this to me!? – she screamed at him, it was like if the scream had wounded him, because he closed his eyes and shrank from her. Shizuka walk to him, her face transformed into a mask and her eyes turned into a glacial stare. She draw Tsukiakari, ready to show no mercy. – Answer me – she commanded, walking towards the boy – What's going on? Who are you?... Why are you doing this to me? – she keep on walking towards him, threatening him with every step.**_

_**_I can't tell you... really, I can't – he said. Suddenly Shizuka couldn't take another step, she glared at him. He was in front of her. – But I'll tell you this: Tonight, beware of the ravens, and trust in your senses, All of them.**_

_**Everything was fading away.**_

_**_Wait! Who are you?!**_

_**Then everything went blank.**_

* * *

Shizuka woke up. she almost jumped off the futon, puting Tsukiakari in her belt.

_What's wrong with you all of a sudden? – a harsh voice asked, Shizuka looked in the dark and saw Inuyasha, who was sitting in a corner of the room as always.

_I... – now, How in the world, was she going to tell him that a boy in her dreams told her that they might be attacked? He'll send her back to sleep! She had to come out with something, and fast! – I.. I-I need to go to the bathroom! – she said and storm off the room. Leaving a surprised Inuyasha behind.

"_Now, that was stupid"_ she thought as she ran outside the house and into the roads of the village looking all around her.

"_**Tonight, beware of the ravens, and trust in your senses" **_that were the boy's words. But... she didn't see any ravens nor she sense anything, maybe she was wrong trusting in a dream... but the night was long...

She sat on the top of one hut and waited. Tsukiakari was on her lap, as she waited. Nothing happened and she was starting to fall asleep.

_Hmp! I just hope that this isn't your bathroom. – she almost fell of the ceiling from the surprise.

_Inuyasha!

_What are you doing here? – he asked sitting next to her.

_I... – she thought a way to explain it – I had a bad feeling, so I came here to watch the place. But everything seems fine so far.

_Why you just didn't tell me that? – he seemed annoyed.

_You'd sent me back to sleep, without thinking it twice. – she simply said.

_Feh!

_Why are you here? – she asked him.

_You were taking forever and when I went looking for you, you weren't in the house. Don't do that again!

Shizuka chuckled.

_Alright, I won't do it again.

Inuyasha nodded, and he was about to tell her something, when an awful smell silenced him.

_It's the same reek from before! – Shizuka said, again trying her best to avoid throwing up.

* * *

Kagome woke up, she could feel a strong demonic aura. And it was near!

_Inuyasha! – she called him, but then she realized that he wasn't there neither was Shizuka. – Miroku, Kohaku! – They were already awakes and ready.

_Let's go – Kohaku said, his slayer clothes on. He looked at Kirara and realized that tonight she wouldn't help him. He decided to leave her in the room with Shippo, both were passed out.

_Alright – Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and stormed out with them.

* * *

Ravens. They were everywhere. Inuyasha and Shizuka were surrounded by a cloud of red-eyed ravens.

_Wind Scar!

_Silver Fang!

Both of them were attacking the mass of ravens that wouldn't stop hurting them. There was just too many of them!

_Wind Scar! Damn this things won't stop coming! – it seemed that every time they managed to kill one, three more took it's place.

They jumped off the ceiling, trying to get some room to fight. But the cloud followed them.

_That's it! – Shizuka exclaimed, she cut the palm of her hand with Tsukiakari's blade and let her blood run through it.

Inuyasha was way too busy to ask her what she was doing. The Wind scar was finally making some effect.

Shizuka ran towards the ravens so fast that Inuyasha almost missed her, and then jumped and in mid-air she made a slitting horizontal move with her sword, like if she were cutting the air.

_Bloody Fang! – a great red wave of energy followed her move and sliced the half of the ravens. When she fell next to Inuyasha he looked at her surprised.

A holy arrow made its way through the sky and exterminated what was left of the ravens. They heard Kagome's voice.

_Are you two alright? – She asked, Miroku and Kohaku were right behind her.

_Yes – Shizuka said, trying to breathe, the reek had vanished... but she felt heavy and a little dizzy. She looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be fatigued.

_These ravens aren't the true enemy – Kohaku said, clutched in the ground examining the dead ravens – their master must be nearby.

_I can feel a strong presence outside of the village – Kagome said.

_Then that must be the leader – Miroku said. – but... Why no one in the vilage has come out yet?

Then Inuyasha and Shizuka realized, they, at first, were trying to fight in the top of a hut. Then why the people inside, didn't come out. They surely have heard the noise and even felt it. So Why?

Shizuka entered in the hut, at first when she looked at the people, she tought that they were death, but... she could see them breathing... They were sleeping.

Miroku entered behind her, and examined their sleeping faces. Then Kagome entered too. But she could see something wrong with them. She saw a silver aura surrounding that people. But it seemed that neither Miroku or Shizuka saw it.

_There's something around them. Something silver, like an aura. – She told them and went closer to the people and passed her hand thought the aura. – This is strange, it feels... warm – she said confused, also it seemed that her spiritual powers didn't affect the aura at all. Even more she didn't feel anything wrong with it.

_Whatever that is – Shizuka said – it doesn't seem to be harming them – she pointed at their faces, they had such peaceful expression. – We should go looking for the other demon.

_So. What wrong? – Inuyasha asked.

_We don't know, but the people seem to be fine so... – Shizuka explained.

_Then stop wasting time!. – Inuyasha said.

* * *

_They are coming – the figure in black said. He was standing in a hill from wich he could see the whole village. He smiled, why shouldn't he? This was his chance to get a better place next to her. To think that she was interested in this little group. She seemed to have a special interest in the priestess and in the girl. – I hope that you're prepared for this – he told to the boy standing a few steps away from him.

Sliver eyes looked at him with disgust.

_I've already told you... I don't wish to fight so I won't.

_You know. What I can't understand is why, having that attitude of yours, you still alive.

_Because I'm still useful, Tsubasa.

It seemed that Tsubasa was about to say something, but a red-eyed raven landed in his shoulder.

_I'd love to continue with this conversation, but my servant here just told that our guests are coming.

_They are strong. How are supposed to defeat them, specially the half-demon?

_Those worthless half-breed shouldn't be much of a problem now. Not after inhaling my raven's poison.

* * *

_We're almost there! – Inuyasha said. He could smell that disgusting thing.

Shizuka could see the top of the hill. And there was standing a man. He was wearing black clothes and a black samurai armor. His face was pale and his features were sharp. His eyes were completely red. He had short black hair, long red claws. And... he was surrounded by ravens of the size of a man each, and they were many of them.

_Welcome! – he said, opening his arms.

_Who are you? – Shizuka asked him, drawing Tsukiakari.

_I'm sorry. Where are my manners? – the demon said putting a hand in his chest, pretending to be sorry. – I'm Tsubasa, the raven's lord. And I think that you're Shizuka – Shizuka's heart skipped a beat, even so, her face showed nothing but a glacial expression. This seemed to upset Tsubasa, but he continued with his game. – and the monk's name is Miroku, the slayer's name is Kohaku, the priestess is Kagome and the half-breed's name is Inuyasha... am I right?

_I don't remember being friends with you! – Tsubasa laughed at Inuyasha's words.

_Exactly. I'd never be friends with such a worthless creatures. But it seems that my lady is interested in two of you. So... – he smiled, a sharp disgusting smile. – eat the worthless ones. – with that said, the ravens trow themselves against Inuyasha and the others. But it seemed like if they were avoiding attacking to Kagome and Shizuka.

"_they aren't attacking us"_ Shizuka thought. Kagome was way to busy shooting her sacred arrows to notice this. Kohaku was doing fine, trowing his weapon and slicing the ravens, Miroku was using his sacred seals and his staff to get rid of them.

_Wind scar! – Inuyasha's moves were slower than usual but he was destroying them. Shizuka was already feeling better, actually she was feeling good.

She faced Tsubasa and took a firm grip on Tsukiakari.

_Silver Fang! – the silver wave went directly at him, but he dodged it easily.

Shizuka's face showed nothing but determination, even if she was surprised by his ability, she wouldn't show it. She hold firm at Tsukiakari _**"Don't show them any mercy..." **_her father's words came to her mind as she attacked him again, every strike missed. Tsubasa was smiling as if he were mocking of her _**"Even if you are scared, don't let them know that" **_she was scared, it didn't matter how fast she tried to attack him, he just jumped to a side or move, it was as if he were dancing. She tried to cut his leg, if she managed to do that, he'd be slower. But he jumped over her and landed behind her.

_Over here – he called her in a playful tone.

"_**Even if you're angry, don't act recklessly. If you do that, you'll most certainly die"**_ She cut her palm again and let the blood run trought the blade.

_Bloody fang! – she tried to remain calm. The red wave almost reached him, but he jumped in the last second. However Tsubasa received some of the damage... his lip was bleeding.

_My turn – he said cleaning the blood with his hand. He wasn't smiling anymore. Shizuka could heard the others fighting the ravens, she heard everything, that was why she knew that she was alone.

Now Tsubasa started attacking her. But Shizuka wasn't easy to hit, her speed evading was way greater than her speed attacking. However, the reason why she didn't use her speed all the time was that she got tired faster... the battle was taking too long and she was getting tired.

_You know, I'm surprised that you still have that much energy after inhaling my raven's poison. – he told her while she barely dogged his long claws. – but, you know, I'm tired of playing! – he exclaimed. Shizuka felt the pain in her left side, but she didn't scream. _**"Even if you're in pain, don't let them know it" **_she fell in the ground and stood up almost immediately.

_Shizuka! – Kagome screamed.

_Damn this things just won't go away! – Inuyasha said trying to get rid of the ravens blocking his path, if things continued like this, Shizuka wouldn't last much more. Kohaku and Miroku also had their hands full.

Shizuka could feel the wound... it hurt... a lot... she tried to prepare herself for a new attack, but she couldn't move well with that injure... _"Father... I'm scared"_ she thought feeling the blood spilling down her body. When he attacked her again she could barely dodge some of his punches, he cut her again in the shoulder. The blood loose was weakening her even more. But she never screamed. This just enraged him more.

_Why don't you scream!? – he hit her in the stomach sending her flying a few yards away. He walked towards her – I don't understand why my lady is so interested in you. You are nothing more that a weakling – he was standing next to her and watched her trying to stand up to fight again – anyways you're coming with me. – he made a move, like if he were about to grab her hair, when a huge sword almost severed his right hand.

_Don't you think that you're forgetting something? – Inuyasha said. While behind him, Kagome ran to help Shizuka.

Tsubasa jumped back, that he wasn't expecting it.

–It's easy to hurt young girls isn't. Let's see if you can deal with someone of your size.

The difference was obvious. Inuyasha's strikes always reached him, even if Tsubasa was fast enough to avoid being cut to pieces. He couldn't avoid getting hurt.

_Wind scar! – Tsubasa's ravens blocked the attack.

_You... – around him the air begun to turn black, he was about to transform into his true demon form.

_Tsubasa we have to go – a soft voice said, someone was walking in their direction. Shizuka looked at the figure, the first thing she noticed was that he was wearing pure white. Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise, that was the same boy of her dream!

_Not now – Tsubasa said.

_This are her orders – the silver eyed boy said, standing next to Tsubasa, he showed him a shining piece of crystal – see, our lady is calling us. – the boy said and started walking away. Tsubasa looked less than happy to heard that, however he started following the boy.

_Wait! We haven't finished yet! – Inuyasha screamed at him.

He received no answer, and when he run after them. It was too late, Tsubasa and the boy were leaving, each one riding a huge raven.

_Dammit!

Shizuka couldn't hear anything else...

* * *

The next morning the sunlight in her face woke her up, she was in the old man's house, if she hadn't looked at herself and saw that she was wearing a old kimono (probably borrowed from the owner's wife), she'd thought that she had dreamed it all.

When Kagome came to check on her and saw that she was fine, she brought her her usual clothes, now clean and like new. Kagome was surprised to see that after a while the tearing of the upper part fixed by themselves. And she was even more surprised when Shizuka told her that her clothes were special and that happened always.

_My father gave them to me as a present. – she simply said.

After that they left the village. Shizuka was quiet most of the way.

Even when they made an alt in the forest next to a river to eat some fish, she was quiet. She was thinking what she could do to become stronger... she knew that if she trained hard she could be powerful, after all her father was a powerful demon.

Kagome took her away from her thoughts.

_You know, Shizuka, you owe me something. – she said with a playful smile.

_Do I? – Shizuka didn't remember owing her anything, so she was confused.

_Yes, you do. You really don't remember? – her smile was bigger. Inuyasha and the others looked at her curious.

_No I don't. Could you tell me what it is? – she asked.

_You owe me a song, I'd like to hear it now. – kagome answered with a playful smile.

_Now!? – Shizuka could feel her cheeks burning.

_Shizuka you can sing? – Shippo asked her surprised.

_I-I...

_She was singing the day we met – Inuyasha said.

_I'd like to hear her too. If she wants to, of course – Kohaku added.

_Yes I'd like to hear her too – Miroku said, with his best smile.

Now she was in trouble... because how could she say "no" to all those smiling faces.

_Come on... pretty please – Kagome said. Shizuka sighed in defeat.

_Fine... – she took a deep breath, like always:

_Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku_

_(Flowers bloom in spring  
Oh, the sky spreads in summer  
They're engraved and sparkling  
In my heart)_

_Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue_

(_Rain falls in the morning  
Even on a day when I shut the window  
The light overflowing to my chest  
Is from above the clouds)_

She couldn't avoid remembering the days with her mother singing that song together, but for some reason she didn't feel sad, not that day... not singing for them.

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_(Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together)_

_Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa_

_(Autumn is at the waterside  
Winter lurks at the treetop  
There's a boundless kindness  
Deep in the world)_

Inuyasha pretended not to care, but he was listening, her voice was deep and her song... it was like sad and happy at the same time. If that was possible...

_Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_(Every time when night comes  
Let's offer a prayer  
Let's quietly greet  
The day to come tomorrow)_

_Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto_

_(Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away  
Guides me  
As if it smiles  
As if it sings  
The sound of wind echoes)_

Everyone listened to her singing, and wished that she'd sing for them again some other time. That lullaby was really sweet

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_(Joy and sorrow  
I hold everything close while I'm walking  
They're things that firmly join  
My hand  
And your hand together)_

She looked at them, her face red. But she found nothing but smiles.

_That was a beutiful song – Kohaku said – I'd like to hear it again someday...

_Me too! – Shippo said, almost jumping.

_Yes I'd like it too. – this time it was Miroku.

_Maybe you could sing for us, if you feel like it – Kagome suggested her.

_Maybe, if I feel like it. – Shizuka answered, but she knew that she'll sing for them... for sure.

The day went on... and Shizuka had found the solution for her problem. She went to talk with Inuyasha who was in the river trying to fish something for the dinner.

_Can I help you? – She asked him.

_Do whatever you want. – he said, concentrated to catch the first fish that he could see.

_Then I'll help – she took off her bots and step into the water. No much time passed before she catched the first fish with her bare hands.

_How did you do that? – Inuyasha asked, he still hadn't catched one fish.

_My mom taught me... wait I'll show you – after some time both of them had more than enough fish for everyone.

_Inuyasha... – she said to him while they walked 'till the rest of the group.

_What?

_Would you... – Shizuka tried to gather some courage – would you help me to train please? – she finally asked, looking at him.

_What? – he repeated surprised – is this because that guy defeated you?

_Yes, I came here to stop Kurotsuki. But if I can't defeat a demon like him, how I'm going to defeat her? – she looked at him at the eyes. – Please, you're the only one who can help me with this.

Inuyasha looked at her eyes and he saw nothing but determination, like the one he had when he was after Naraku... he smiled.

_Feh! At least you know to who ask for help – Shizuka's heart felt lighter, he was going to train her, right!? – alright, but you have to do as I say. Got it?

_Yes! – she said nodding

_Then we'll start tomorrow. – with that said Inuyasha kept on walking, with Shizuka following him, happier than she had been in weeks.

_**A/N: finally! Sorry it took so long :-P it's just that with my cold, my internet going crazy... it took way longer that I expected... besides I had to erase and rewrite half of the chap because I didn't like how it was coming out T-T and that took forever!**_

_**But oh well, I hope that you enjoyed this chap... things are getting interesting right? (I least I hope so :-P) ;-) the boy with the purple hair is going to appear again, to see who and what he is and what he is you'll have to keep on reading ;-)**_

_**Anyways please keep on reading and SEND REVIEWS PLEASE! Lol lol lol XD**_

_**See you on the next chap! Bye Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi there! And no, I'm not death is just that I had kind of a writer's block, I say "kind of" because it was just one scene that wouldn't come out T-T Anyways that's fixed now, so I can keep on writing**_

_**Also my computer crashed T-T so I was unable to write for a while... until my sis Tsuki500 ¡She's the best sister ever! Fixed it it was just a sistem error :-P**_

_**Thank you to:**_

_**BlueGem22: of course I' m going to mention you! I love recieving Reviews, so the fact that you take some of your time to tell me that you enjoy this fic and want to read more is really important for me Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ;-)**_

_**Signaturesweet: Thanks girl! If it weren't for you I wouldn't been able to finish this chap :-D I really apreciate your support (And we both now that you helped me a lot) and your kind Reviews they really made my day! :-D**_

_**Shiro: it means "white" in japanesse :-3**_

_**Ok I' think that's all for now. On with the chapter!**_

_**¡Oh! *slaps herself on the forehead* I almost forgot...**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own any of Inuyasha's characters nor the series. But Shizuka and the plot around her are mine oh and I don't own the songs I use. About the song I do sugest you to listen to it while you're reading, the song here is "Chisana Teno Hira" from CLANNAD. If you look for it in youtube it should appear really quickly :-)**_

_**Now that all that it's done... on with the chapter (this time for real :-P lol)**_

Chapter 4: "Conecting hearts"

_**Shizuka was staring into the fire, her face transformed into a mask... again and again. She wondered to herself how much she'd had to endure this dreams... she didn't know how else to call them ¿Visions... memories? **_

_**It didn't matter the name, the fact was that everynight when she finally fell asleep, she would see this again. Her home burning, her friends and family dead...**_

_**But it wasn't a dream, it was like if she where walking inside her own memories, a bitter smile spread over her face. So where should she go? To her hut to see her mother's dead body? Or maybe to watch Kurotsuki's face while she was having dinner? She clenched her fists with the rage burning inside her.**_

_**Shizuka turned around and headed to Kikyo's shrine, that was the place where she had seen him... the silver eyed boy... she remembered him, he was apologising to her for causing this dreams. Well if he was there... this time, she'll get some answers. Even though Shizuka kept dreaming about that same night, she hadn't seen the boy again.**_

_**When she arrived there wasn't anyone in the shrine... but she could feel a presence and knew that she was being observed.**_

_**_Are you there? – she asked to the empy space in front of her, she went closer to the offering box – you were here last time, when you told me about the ravens. You warned me about Tsubasa didn't you? Then answer me! Show yourself! – she turned around once more and screamed:**_

_**_If you're there, then stop playing hide and seek! Because I'm not playing! I'm tired of seeing this and I want some answers! I think that I deserve them, given the fact that you're the one who's forcing me to see the worst night of my life over and over again, and you said that you were sorry! Well if you're so sorry, then face me!**_

_**_I'm doing this because I have no other choice – a soft voice answered behind her. Shizuka turned around to meet a pair of sad silver eyes looking straight at her own. There he was and, just like before, when Shizuka tried to take one step forward to him, she couldn't move. – I'm not enjoying this – he continued, this time she didn't interruped him, there was not use in doing so anyways. At least he was there and, hopefully, he'd say something useful – but, there's nothing I can do. If she even knows that I'm talking to you, I'll lost something precious to me! – he suddenly said, he looked like if he were about to burst in tears, the boy bited his lip and lowered his gaze, like if he couldn't look at her anymore – Because of this I'm interfiring with your dreams, but there's something here that you need to know! – Shizuka looked at him confused – a memory that you don't even know you have! You must keep on looking! – he told her lifting his gaze.**_

_**_A memory...?**_

_**_Yes, so you have to keep on reliving this night, even if it hurts you, because it's important. – for some reason Shizuka saw truth in his eyes, but still...**_

_**_Why should I belive you? – she bluntly said, he just took a step back, away from her.**_

_**_Did I lie to you when I told you about the ravens? – he calmly asked her.**_

_**_No.**_

_**_That's because I don't lie – he stated, his soft voice was a little more cold this time, just a little, he was being serious about this – If you want to know about WHAT I AM, you should ask the monk about it. He should know – he looked around alarmed, like if he had just heard someone. – I must leave now. – he quickly said.**_

_**_Wait! What's your name? At least tell me that! – she screamed, everything was fading away.**_

_**_Shiro…**_

* * *

Shizuka woke up, the warm sunlight bathed her face, too bad that the sun almost blinded her when she opened her eyes. Shizuka rubbed her eyes in a attemp to wake up completely... Shiro was it? She smiled a little, it fitted him well...

_Good morning! – a cheerlful Kagome greeted her with a smile. They were camping in a forest, near to the road. Shizuka looked around her, Kohaku and Miroku also were awakes, the first one with Kirara on his lap and Miroku was drinking tea, Shippo was still asleep and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

_Good morning everyone – Shizuka smiled and tried to sit up. – Ouch! – a sudden and sharp pain run all over her back till her neck...

_Are you alright? – Kohaku asked her.

_Yes, is nothing! – she answered too quickly – I must fell asleep over a rock! – she said smiling and rubbing her back _"Thank you Inuyasha" _she bitterly thought, since they had begun their trainig together, a few days ago, there wasn't a day when she wouldn't woke up with some kind of pain. It results that Inuyasha was eager to train with someone who could stand the true power of Tetsusaiga, so their training sessions were: or they searched for a demon to slay, so Shizuka would use her sword abilities in real fight without much danger, or she fought against Inuyasha... who wouldn't hold back... he hadn't hurt her seriusly, aside for a few severed hairs she hadn't received more damage, (but if you counted her pride, then the damage was huge) and he never used his special moves... yet, but he DID trowed her into the ground pretty often... so yes, almost every part of her body ached, she had to thank to her demon blood for not having any bruises or broken bones.

_Are you sure? – Kagome asked her – if you aren't feeling so good, you should tell Inuyasha to skip today's training.

_No, I'm fine – Shizuka said and smiled – it's not big deal. Could I have some tea too, please?

_Sure – Kagome served some tea for her and then looked at her – you know, you don't have to push yourself, if you're tired just say it, Inuyasha won't get mad. I promise.

_I'm not tired, besides if I stop training, I'll never be stronger. – Shizuka said "_That's right I'll never be strong, If I just keep complainig" _she thought while taking a sip of tea, she was feeling better anyways so...

_Shizuka... – Kagome looked at her serious face while she drinked the tea, half-demon or not, she still was a young girl... with way too much worries in her mind, she just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't be too tough with her during their trainig together... or at least that he'd be smart enough to realize if she was pushing herself too hard. Kagome felt a sweatdrop form in the back of her head _"No, he wouldn't"_ she thought and sighed.

Miroku looked at both of them and smiled, Kagome watched Shizuka like if she were her little sister or... her daugher and Shizuka tried to look strong and older but, knowing Inuyasha, she probably was more than tired, maybe dealing with her Inuyasha could learn a thing or two... and talking about him... there he was walking towards them, his red hakamas made him easy to spot between the trees.

Inuyasha couldn't be more satisfied, he had just found the perfect place for training, he hadn't smell any demon nearby, so he searched for an area without so many trees, it wasn't exactly close by, but oh well, the girl could walk right? He smiled, this was his first time trainig someone, but he was teaching her the same way he had learned... practising and fighting. Pure and simple.

Shizuka almost shivered when she saw him coming with that smile in his face, when Inuyasha looked so proud of himself... she always ended up with bruises for the rest of the day... she sighed and prepared herself.

_Alright Shizuka I found a place perfect for today's training. – he told her, sitting next to Kagome.

_Inuyasha, Could you at least wait until she finish her breakfast? he just woke up a few moments ago. – Kohaku said, Shizuka smiled at him, she really liked him, he was always kind with her unlike...

_What? You really sleep a lot – Inuyasha grinned at her – If you keep sleeping that much, you'll never grow up.

A vein poped in Shizuka's head.

_My father is a tall demon, wheter I sleep a lot or not, I'm sure that I'll keep on growing. – She said nonchalantly.

_Yeah, yeah whatever, but just look at Shippo – Shizuka did it, the little fox was snoring quite loudly... and now that she remembered it... she had never seen the fox any taller. Dread spread all over her face ¡No way! May-maybe she should think again about...

Suddenly she heard laugher, she blinked surprised and looked around her, everyone were laughing of her, her face turned bright red ¡Even Kohaku was laughing!

_I can't believe that you actually fell for that! – Inuyasha said.

_I-I didn't! – Shizuka screamed, she crussed her arms and lift her now red face in a prideful way... what only brought out more laugher from everyone. Shizuka only stood up and ended up waking up Shippo by accidentally stepping over his head.

_Auch! – a half-slept fox sat and looked around – I dreamed that a horse step over my head... it felt so real...

Another vein popped in Shizuka's head, as another chorus of laugher made it's way to her ears.

* * *

_I still can't belive that you bought that – Inuyasha's cocky grin still there while they were walking to a clearing into the forest, the rest of the group was going to join them later.

_I didn't. – she said, she was walking beside him fighting to resist the urge of pounching him and erase that damn grin from his face.

_But when Shippo said that he thought that a horse had stepped over his head. That was even better! – he said laughing. Shizuka stood there while Inuyasha kept walking. A vein popped in her head.

She took a huge stone from the ground and threw it to the sky with all her strength trying to let go of all her frustation, she watched the stone fly away in the sky and lost itself from her sight.

_Hey! Are you coming or are you not?! – Inuyasha called her.

_Coming! – she looked at the sky again... no... the chances of hitting someone were pretty small, she chuckled. If someone were hitted by that stone, that surely would be the person with the worst luck in the world. She followed Inuyasha, her good mood already recovered.

* * *

_Lord Sesshomaru is late, late, late... – a beautiful black haired girl was singing sitten on a fallen tree, she was wering a pretty yellow kimono with a pink obi, the kimono had cherry flower designs scattered all over it and it also had little bunchs of white flowers on the bottom and in the sleeves.

Near her there was a strange animal that looked like a two headed dragon. And walking on the grass over the same line over and over again, was a green short demon gripping a two faced staff.

_Would you shut up already! – the demon screamed at the girl – you and your anoying songs! I don't know what Lord Sesshomaru was thinking when he decided to take you with us again! – he rudely said to her.

Rin frowned, all she was doing was singing a little song to pass the time, she sighed, it didn't matter how much time passes, master Shaken would always get upset at her over nothing. She started humming a lullaby for herself.

_I told you that...! – a flying stone fell from the sky and hitted him hard in the head throwing him into the ground.

_Master Shaken! – Rin ran towards the demon and knelt down to his side – Are you alright? – for what she could see, the only injure was the Huge bump in his head.

_Now it's raining stones...? – he asked, his voice muffled against the grass.

A sweatdrop formed in Rin's forehead.

_I don't think so...

* * *

Shizuka's back hitted hard against the ground, seending a sharp pain all over her body, she somehow manage to stand up and put a defensive stance tightening her grip on Tsukiakari. She threw herself against Inuyasha trying to hit him this time, Inuyasha dodged and counter-attacked with Tetsusaiga, Shizuka managed to block the attack but the strenght of the blow made her lose her feet and tripped backwards and Inuyasha took advantage of this and continued with his strikes one after onother, Shizuka tried to block them barely keeping her own foot, triying to get some room she jumped back putting distance betweend them, always ignoring the pain in her limbs.

Inuyasha lifted and eyebrown, they hadn't even been training that long and the girl seemed exausted, she was breathing heavily and her moves were slower than usual, wich was weird since that evaiding and counter was her strong point.

_Are you alright? – Inuyasha asked her.

_Yes, I'm fine. – she blunty said. Taking a firm grip on Tsukiakari.

Inuyasha nodded and continued his attack, but at the moment the two swords collided, the strenght of the blow sent Shizuka flying against a tree.

_Shizuka! – Inuyasha screamed alarmed and ran towards her.

Shizuka gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out in pain. When she fell to the ground she tried to stand up once more, but the pain made her fall to her knees again.

_You idiot! – Shizuka lifted her gaze to meet a very angry Inuyasha – I only hitted you that hard because you told me that you were fine!

_I am fine. – Inuyasha's frown deepened. _"Does she really think that I'm THAT stupid?"_ He thought.

_We are done for today. – he said in a harsh mode.

_I said that I'm fine – Shizuka coldly said.

_And I said that we are done. – Inuyasha glared at her while he sheathed his sword. He was losing the last of his patience. Shizuka managed to stand up using Tsukiakari as a support and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

_I can stand up, so I can continue.

_Why are you pushing yourself that much?! – he yelled at her. Why was she so stubborn?

_I am not pushing myself, I'm fine. – she answered him, if someone were to see her saying it in that way, that person'd have believed her for sure.

_Listen brat, I said that we are done! – Shizuka glared at him "_¡¿Brat?!"_

_Fine! – she yelled at him.

_Fine! – he yelled back and turned around to leave. Shizuka followed him without saying a word and ignoring the pain she felt in every last part of her body. If she wanted to be stronger she'd had to endure it.

* * *

When they went back to the camp, the atmosfere between them was more than uncomfortable. Kagome and the others could swear that they saw a black aura all around them...

_Ehhh... did we missed something? – Shippo said.

_It seems that way... – Kagome answered him, judging from the look on her husband's face he was really upset...

Shizuka and Inuyasha went each one to a different corner of the camp and refused to talk, or even look, at each other.

Shizuka sat under a tree alone, she crossed her arms in a stubborn pose and stayed that way.

The hours went by and she was already feeling better... but she was still mad. Who did he thought he was to yell at her?!... alright he **had **some right to yell at her, but still he wasn't no-one just yet!

Looking at the others Shizuka remembered what Shiro had told her in her dream: _"If you want to know about WHAT I AM, you should ask the monk about it. He should know" _she walked towards Miroku.

_Miroku – she suddenly called, startling the monk.

_...Yes? – the poor monk looked at her with dread, her tone had been so cold that it almost sounded like an order.

_May I speak with you for a moment? – her face was so serious that the dread dissapeared from Miroku's face replaced with a serious and questioning expression.

_What's wrong? – Shizuka looked around them before she decided to speak.

Kagome had gone with Inuyasha, Shippo and Kohaku were busy playing with Kirara to worry about them.

_Do you know any kind of demon that can interfere with people's dreams? – she asked sitting in front of him.

_Yes, there aren't many demons with that ability – he said putting a hand in his chin, a normal gesture of him when he was deep in thought – but... why do you ask? – Shizuka looked at the monk, trying to decide if she should trust that much in him... _"Like if I had any other choice" _she thought and sighed.

_Do you remember the night when we were attacked? – Miroku nodded – well you must remember the boy dressed in white that told Tsubasa that their Lady was calling them.

_Yes I do remember, he showed a shining crystal to the other demon and they left.

_Yes, you also must know that I usually have nightmares, Right? Well at first I thought that the nightmares were there because of what I suffered, but that night, this boy appeared in my dream, he was apologising to me because he was the one making me see those dreams – Miroku's eyes widened in surprise – he said that he was being force to do it so, and he also warned me about the attack, he told me "Tonight, beware of ravens, and trust in your senses" that's the reason why I was outside, Inuyasha followed me later, because he was looking for me. This boy appeared again and told me that if she knew that he was even talking to me, he'll lose something important to him... and he also told me that you or Kohaku should know what he is...

_I do remember how he looked like and... now that I think about it, Kagome said that the villagers were sorrounded by a silver aura... he sound's like a "Dream-hunter" that's the way the people called them after some time, they are supernatural beings, they aren't considered demons because they usually don't hurt humans. These beings take away people's nightmares and can look into their memories if they want to, why they take away the nightmares is something we don't know, these beings are know for come and go on their own and not communicate much. They're pacific as far as we know, but they are also very dangerous to deal with because of the way they can play with people's mind, they can even curse demons. Did he tell you the reason why is he invaiding your dreams?

_Not exactly, he only told me that he was being force to do it... and that there was something I must see, a memory... maybe that's the reason I have control over my actions while I'm dreaming.

_Control?

_Yes I can move at will and I can think clearly... even decide what to do... and I think that If I want to, maybe I could see myself and what happened that night... but I don't want to... I always wait somewhere far until is all over... I remember it quite well. I don't need to see it all over again. – Miroku just waited without saying anything, wheter if she decided to look into her memories or not... that should be her decision, she was the only one who could know if she had the strenght to watch it all over again.

_Maybe you should think about it. – was all he said. – did you notice anything else?

_That he always talk of a "she" like Tsubasa did, remember "my Lady"... so whoever sent them is a female... – she looked at Miroku – Miroku...

_Yes?

_Can we keep this a secret? – Miroku blinked surprised.

_Why? We should tell them. It may be dangerous. Who knows what that boy is seeing in your mind? – the daylight was fading giving place to the twilight, but the sunlight remainded there in Shizuka's eyes that showed him something that almost resembleded fear, but a moment later that expression was replaced with one of decision.

_He didn't try to hurt me, not once, and having access to my mind he could do it quite easly. Besides he warned me about Tsubasa's attack... I'm going to belive him for now... just for now. Because I usually can see when someone is lying to me... and... maybe the others don't trust in me after knowing that someone else, who surely is working for the enemy, is interfiering with my dreams. – she wasn't too sure who the enemy was this time... it could be Kurotsuki... but it also could be another random demon after the priestess that used to guard the Shikon pearl, because of her spiritual powers... after all some demons feeded on them. So she wanted to keep it a secret until she could be sure of who was behind this... and the fear that Inuyasha saw her as a threat and send her away was bigger than she wanted to admit even to herself.

Miroku sighed, and rubbed his forehead, Shizuka had a point about the trust... but still...

_We should tell them. – he told her. She gave him a disappointed look.

_Miroku, please! You can watch over me if you're worried. You can even tell them if you think that I'm acting strangely... but please not now. I trusted in you! – Miroku looked at her worried expression... and knew that he had lost the battle... he sighed again.

_Fine, it's your desicion after all – he said resigned.

_Thank you! – Shizuka smiled at him, she had to control herself to not hug the monk... that'd probaly confuse him a lot... after all she wasn't that affectionate towards them.

_But you should tell them if you're worried, they won't bite you. – he told her with a kind smile.

_I'll think about it... – she said.

_Alright. – he nodded and, while he stood up, he gently patted her head. Shizuka blushed and muttered:

_I'm not a dog... – Miroku laughed at this.

* * *

It was night-time and the stars shined in the sky, like a road to somewhere far away. Inuyasha was looking at the sky lost in thought, he had left the group and now was sitting on a tree his arms crossed, it was Kohaku's turn to watch them... so he could take some time to be alone... he and Shizuka hadn't cross a word in the whole day. And she fell asleep the moment she lied down... Inuyasha frowned at the sky, like if this were the one to blame for the fight...

_Inuyasha... – a soft voice called him in the base of the tree. He knew this essence.

_Kagome... – when he looked down, she was already climbing up the tree, he held his hand for her and helped her to sit next to him. After that he fell silent again.

_Well, are you going to tell me what happened or not? – she told him, trying to sound cheerful.

_I don't know what you're talking about. – he bluntly told her.

_Come on! You can't fool me. Besides it's obvious given the fact that since you two returned to the camp you hadn't crossed a word. – Inuyasha crossed his arms in a stubborn way.

_I just don't understand her! If she was THAT tired, she should told me! And why the hell she wanted to continue?! If you train so hard to the point where you can't stand up, then you're not trainig, you're just hurting yourself! The whole point in trainig is to become stronger, not weaker for crying out loud! – he ended up saying with a snort.

Kagome nodded, that basicaly told her everything, Inuyasha realized that Shizuka was tired and ended their training, but she wanted to continue, obviously in a bad shape, and they fought over that.

_And... did you tell her that? – Kagome gently touched his shoulder to make him look at her. A sweatdrop formed in Inuyasha's forehead.

_No... – he mumbled. – But I didn't have to! – he exclaimed looking at Kagome, the scowl in his face showing his frustration. Kagome gigled.

_What's so funny?

_You obviously didn't notice, right?

_Notice what? – he fumed.

_Shizuka told me today "if I stop training, I'll never be stronger" – Kagome remembered the way Shizuka had said those words, it seemed more like if she were telling them for herself. – She wants to be stronger, and she is decided to acomplish that. I don't know why, though. Maybe she thought that killing herself trainig without complaining nor stop, she'd be able to do it. – Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise.

_But that's ridiculous! The only thing she's going to get doing that are bruises!

_She's only twelve years old. – Kagome reminded him lifting a finger in front of his face – you can't expect her to understand everything on her own without any guide or explanation.

_I... – Inuyasha looked down with a disappoited expression – I could've hurt her... is she that idiot that she didn't realized that?

_You should talk to her whenever you have the chance. – Kagome told him with a reasuring smile – you should explain her that pushing herself like she is doing, whatever the reasons, is wrong.

_Feh! Why don't you tell her? – Kagome sighed, she had to be patient with him.

_Because you are the one training her, and because I think that somehow she listens you.

_What? – Inuyasha blinked in surprise and lifted his face looking at Kagome once more, and now that he thought about it... since their talk in the garden that day she had stoped acting that weird... and whenever he tell her something about their training or during a battle she listened to him...

_She's a brat. – he stated, smiling.

* * *

The next morning they headed towards a village nearby, to see if they could gather some news about Kurotsuki...

Shizuka still didn't talk to Inuyasha, but not because she was mad. She didn't talk to him, because she was scared of him being mad at her. She sighed, maybe it'd be better not to think about it.

When they got to the village's market, they parted ways to gather information faster, according to meet later at the INN.

Shizuka walked over the market for a while, trying to not step over other people's foot nor push someone by accident. After being pushed for a stupid human. She decided that it'd be better for them, if she get out of there and fast. Before she murdered someone just for being rude, besides... didn't that people know how to bathe! Most of them stinked!

_Ugh! – she covered her nose when a specially sweaty man passed next to her. _"Father was right, the places where a lot of humans gather together are troublesome and disgusting" _she thought frowning.

A small group of young women reunited next to a pitch were a man was selling some accesories called her attention, maybe they'd knew something, Shizuka had just decided to go and ask them, when she noticed a familiar esence... _"What the...?" _she went closer to the group of gigling women and had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. In the middle of the group a panicking slayer was trying to talk his way out... without any luck. Apparently this little group had decided to make of Kohaku their catch for the day, there was a major sweatdrop in Kohaku's forehead and his eyebrows were twiching a little showing how nervous he was... well also the way he was waving his hands in front of his red face gave away this fact. Poor Kohaku... he looked like if those women were about to eat him for dinner!

Shizuka lowered her hands and went closer with an amused smile, so... the demon slayer could face any demon without hesitation, but couldn't handle a bouch of flirtatious women? Well maybe she could gave him a hand.

_Kohaku! – she waved him and run to him with her most innocent smile, making room for herself betweend the women, who were looking at her frowning obviously anoyed. – Here you are! – she put her hands in her hips and pretended to be upset with him – we just arrived and you're already buying something for Minako! – Kohaku blinked without understand.

_Minako...? – he tilded his head in utter confusion. – Huh?

Shizuka had to refrain from face-palm herself. Was he really that dense?!

_Yes, Minako. Your girlfriend back in the village! – she told him, pretending to be anoyed... for seeing the look on their faces, it was worth putting the little show. They looked like if someone had just spilled a cub full of cold water over their heads! Kohaku's eyes widened, finally understanding what Shizuka was trying to do. – Isn't he sweet? – she told to the group of women putting one hand over her heart and closing her eyes dreamly – When I grow up I want to find a good man like Kohaku, who only thinks of me and buy me little gifts when he's traveling far away from home... – Kohaku just couldn't belive his eyes, that was amazing, he couldn't decide if in a good way though... – Alright I'll help you! Then we can finish soon and go back with the others. – she said with her sweetest smile and walked towards the different accesories. She spoted a pretty hairpin that would look good on Sango, and it was cheap. She pointed at it and cheerfully said – look! That one is pretty.

_R-right – Kohaku hurried and bought it under the angry looks of the group of women.

_Well now that we're done... – Shizuka grabbed Kohaku's wrist – Let's go back with the others – she waved at them and dragged Kohaku out of there so fast that the only thing those women saw was a cloud of dust...

A few blocks later...

They were in one of the market's main streets and lots of people passed by minding their own business without worry about a brunette slayer and a silver-haired girl standing in the middle of it.

Shizuka stoped running and started laughing so hard that a few tears rolled down her face.

_Di-id you se-ee the look on their fa-ces? – she managed to say, whiping a tear.

_Yes. – Kohaku smiled and finally laughed whole heartly – Thanks you saved me back there. – he said. Shizuka gave him a sincere smile.

_No problem, it was fun.

_I bet it was, but... What should I do with this? – he said looking at the hairpin in his hand, it was pretty, certainly Shizuka had a fine taste for those things.

_Well, you could give it to Sango when you see her again, I'm sure she's going to like it. – she said nonchantanly playing with one of her bangs, without mentioning the fact that she was actually thinking of Sango when she chosed it. She saw the kind smile in Kohaku's face.

_Yes... I'm going to gave it to her the next time I see her! – he looked pleased with that and Shizuka nodded in agreament.

_Let's go to see if the others found anything. – Shizuka said.

* * *

When they reunited with Inuyasha and the rest they knew, just from the look on their faces, that they hadn't found anything.

At the moment Shizuka saw Inuyasha she fell silent again, Kohaku frowned, she had been talking to him all the way, making fun of those women and talking about how noisy the market was... he sighed. They'd have to wait until those two fix the thinghs betweend them.

They were having dinner in one of the INN's rooms, but Shizuka just looked at them... in that moment she felt like if she were looking a draw... wouldn't they change? How could it be that they bahave just exactly as she remembered? She smiled a little, Shippo and Inuyasha were fighting over the food, like always, Kagome was frowning and complainig about how inmature Inuyasha was, Miroku was eating like if he had alll the time in the world and Kohaku was giving some pieces of fish to Kirara from time to time.

Now Kagome was scolding Inuyasha and Shippo, taking advantage of Inuyasha's distraction, stole the last piece of fried fish from him.

_Haha! – he mocked of Inuyasha while he ate.

_You little...! – Inuyasha stood up and puched Shippo in the head. A bump formed in the little fox's head.

_Kagome! – he cried out.

_Inuyasha... SIT! – Inuyasha's face hitted hard on the floor.

Shizuka, Miroku and Kohaku, laughed at this, but when Inuyasha looked at them furiously from the floor, Shizuka remembered that he'd probably still be mad at her, so she finished her meal and went to bed. Not that she were really exited about it... she was going to endure those dreams again...

She closed her eyes and waited...

* * *

_**She decided to do as Shiro had told her and explore the place, even knowing that she'd have to see it all again...**_

_**She walked towards the center of the village it was dark... but then she heard the first screams.**_

_**_NOOO!**_

_**_HELP!**_

_**She covered her ears and forced herself to keep on walking. But then...**_

_**_Wind scar!**_

_**Now she could hear them fighting, if she looked back, she'd see herself running trying to help the villagers to escape...**_

_**She continued, she could hear the screams and smell the fear in the air, the village was soo dark, there wasn't any fire yet. When she smelled the blood, she couldn't took another step, fear froze her in her place... fear for what she knew was going to happen. **_

_**Now there was Inuyasha and Miroku's screams... soon the others would join them... more blood.. the village reeked of it making her feel sick.**_

_**She fell to her knees and screamed in pain and sorrow. No she wasn't ready! She couldn't face it just yet! She couldn't!**_

_**_PLEASE SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! – she cried out, tears falling down her face. – I can't... I can't see it again! – she sobbed, she gripped Tsukiakari in her hands, trying to find some courage.**_

_**_Father... – she whispered closing her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell in Tsukiakari's sheath... **_

_**Then her sword palpitated, the village and the screams vanished and a field full of wild flowers took it's place... she knew this field!**_

_**Shizuka looked all around her and find out that the sky was clear and a gentle breeze blowed. Then she saw him...**_

_**Her face lighted up as she ran towards the tall figure in front of her. She threw herself in his arms, smelling the well know esence of mountain and forest... she could feel his warm embrace, protecting her...**_

_**_Father... she muttered against his armor.**_

* * *

Shiro fell to his knees clutching his head in pain.

_I lost her... – he said, griting his teeth to avoid screaming in pain, to the demoness standing in front of him. He could barely see her in the darkness of the cave...

_What do you mean? – ruby eyes narrowed with rage.

_I mean that I lost the conection with her for tonight, some strange power interfiered and pushed me away. – the demoness slaped him across the face.

_Don't dare to fail me again, or I'll drestroy it... – she sweetly said looking down to him.

_No! Please don't! – he begged her.

_Then keep looking into her mind... I need to know more... – she commanded to the boy, who was standing again.

_Yes, my Lady... – he bowed bitting his lower lip. _"I'll be there to witness your fall someday, my lady" _he thought with hatred burning inside of him.

* * *

Shizuka had gone to the village's limits to find some quiet and tranquility, the others had decided to stay a bit longer to gather some supplies. When they asked her if she wanted to go with them, to which she had almost scremed ¡No! But she managed to put a nice face and say that she'd rather to take a walk... she wasn't in the mood to be pushed around today. She enjoyed the peace and silence of the field... the grass moved with the breeze like if it were dancing, the heavy clouds covered the sun from time to time, it'll probably rain soon, but not today. she started humming a lullaby for herself while she watched the clouds slowly pass by and felt the gentle breeze caress her skin and move her hair.

Then she heard footsteps and sighed... say godbye to all the tranquility...

_Hello Inuyasha. – she simply said.

_What are you doing so far from the village? – he rudely asked – We told you to wait for us next to the road. – he looked down at her frowning.

_I can't stand that much noise – she coldly answered looking away – so I came here... we still inside the village limits so...

_So you decided to make me come all the way here looking for you. – he interrupted her. Man that girl was anoying! Kagome had told him to go and look for her and try to talk about their trainig and stuff. But now all he wanted was to drag her 'till the road and wait for the others there... but that would only delay the problem.

_I never asked you to go around looking for me. If you're doing that, is because you want to. – she bluntly said, biting her cheek. ¡She wasn't a pup that had to be watched every single minute of the day, because it could make a dissaster if you left it alone!

Inuyasha was about to tell her someting when they smelled something in the air... blood... it seemed to come from the forest ahead of them.

Shizuka stood up and run towards the source of the smell, she could hear Inuyasha's footsteps following her. The source was nearby.

_There! – Inuyasha pointed to a small figure running towards them. It was a little boy, the source of the smell seemed to come from his injured arm, he was runnig without seeing were he was going, he tripped. Shizuka cought the boy in her arms.

_Let me go! Let me go! – he screamed and started pounching her.

_Hey stop that! – Inuyasha said, grabbing the boy from his clothes. The boy blinked a few times looking around.

_You're hurt let me see, I'll help you – Shizuka said to the boy reaching out for his arm.

_There's no time! – the boy screamed – that demon has my mom!

_Wait, a demon? – Inuyasha asked surprised letting the boy go, he hadn't smelled anything.

_Yes, he has her! – the boy looked at them and saw their swords – You can fight right?! Then save her please!

Shizuka looked at the boy's teary eyes and stood up. the cut wasn't that bad...

_Where was that demon? – she asked him. The boy smiled and pointed out to the deepest part of the forest. – Fine I'll go to save your mother, you go back to the village, in the market you'll find a priestess with a group of people, they are going to help you. – she calmly said, the boy nodded.

_Please save her...

_I will. Now go! – the little boy started running again. Shizuka turned to look at Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha...

_I'm going, so shut up and start running. – he told her. Shizuka blinked in surprise, she was expecting him to complain or something. – this is today's training – he said, his cocky grin in his face.

_Alright! – she nodded and started running with him towards the direction the boy had pointed.

It took them a while until they could catch the smell of that demon. They were in the deppest part of the forest, even with the sun high in the sky, the darkness was tigh...

They also smelled a human... that'd have to be the boy's mother.

Shizuka looked around, suddenly having the feeling that someone or something was watching them. Inuyasha must had felt the same thing because he draw Tetsuseiga. Then she noticed something...

_Inuyasha... – he looked at her without lowering his guard – there are lots of spider-webs.

Inuyasha noticed this too, there were spider-webs in almost every branch and even betweend the trees... ant they were tigher the more they advanced.

Finally they could see an immense spider-web that occupied the space betweend four old trees. It was full of forms inside of what looked like coocons... they remembled human bodies, only one of all of them seemed recient.

_Watch out! – Inuyasha pushed her away, in the place were she had been just a few seconds ago, now was a lot of silver treads, the same ones of the web.

She looked at the demoness standing in front of them, she had long black hair, eight big yellow eyes that rolled in all the directions and a pair of pincers at each side of her mouth. The skin in her naked torso was almost glued to her bones, her arms ended up with long clawed hands, and the bottom of her body was just like any spider.

_Ahhhh a little desert. That's perfect I'm tired of these tasteless humans. – she said with a hollow voice.

_Sorry, but I don't have plans for being your next meal. – Inuyasha grinned, holdind Tetsusaiga.

_My father would be really disappointed, if I were defeated for such a meaningless excuse for a demon – she draw Tsukiakari. A cold calculating stare made it's way to her face.

_Such impertinence for a pair of half-breeds... well you two shall learn your lesson. – the demoness threw herself against them, Shizuka and Inuyasha jumped in diferent directions and sorrounded her. Shizuka jumped and severed one of the demoness paws. The demoness let out a loud shriek.

_Wind Scar! – the attack almost hitted her, but the demoness jumped over Inuyasha landing just behind him, she spitted a dark liquid, Inuyasha dodged just in time the place where the venom fell were giving off smoke. They were fighting trying to keep that thing away from the web were the child's mother could be.

_Shizuka, go and get that woman out of there! – Inuyasha severed another paw and dodged another blow.

_Right! – Shizuka dodged the silver treads that were meant to trap her and ran towards the web... she looked at it, if she tried to use one of Tsukiakari's attacks, she could ended up killing the woman... she sheathed Tsukiakari and lifted her right hand, her claws turned up deep purple, she tore up a piece of the web and observed how the rest of it whitered and started falling to pieces. The coocon where the woman was fell to the ground. Shizuka tore it up and gave a relief sigh, she was still alive. The woman had black hair and weared a simple red kimono. She looked at Inuyasha who was having problems finding some room to fight. Shizuka draw Tsukiakari and concentrated, she had to hit the demoness without hurting Inuyasha.

Then her sword palpitated...

Shizuka blinked confused at this feeling, this was the first time she felt Tsukiari doing this while she was awake. She looked at the spider-demon, she could see something else, like a shadow behind the demon... but this thing seemed more solid and it was white... what was that?

Then the image vanished...

The demoness hitted Inuyasha sending him flying against a tree and ran towards Shizuka.

_That's my prey! – the creature hissed reaching out an arm to grab the unconcious woman.

Prey... this demoness was just like Kurotsuki... she only saw them as her next meal. Shizuka's grip on Tsukiakari thighen.

_Leave her alone! – she screamed and severed the creature's arm, this one shrank from her and spitted venom, this time Shizuka couldn't just dodge, the unconcious woman was right behind her, so she used her speed to took the woman and move away from that attack, but some of the venom reached her right arm burning her.

_Wind Scar! – this time Inuyasha's attack reached the demoness and finished her.

_Shizuka! – Inuyasha ran to her.

_I'm fine. – she told him – I'm resistent to poison, It just burned me a little – she gently lied the woman down in the ground.

_She seems fine. – Inuyasha told her, for some reson the girl seemed worrid for someone she didn't even know.

The woman opened her eyes.

_Where am I? – she asked confused.

_Don't worry, you're safe now, and your son is waiting for you. – Shizuka said with a real sweet smile.

* * *

They took the woman back to the village, where she reunited with her son, his arm was bandaged. Kagone and the others looked at them from far.

The boy and his mother hugged each other and cried tears of pure happiness. After that the boy ran and hugged Shizuka.

_Thank you! – he said smiling at her. Shizuka blushed and started panicking.

_I-I-I-I didn't... I-I mee-an – She looked at the others looking for help but they just laughed at her, except for Kohaku who seemed to be in deep thought, maybe he was thinking in returning her the favor... then she looked at the child like if he were about to bite her.

_You brought my mom back! – at this Shizuka's expression softened and a small smile formed in her lips – you take good care of her from now on. Alright? – she said putting a delicate and small hand over the boy's head. Now that she looked at him he shouldn't be more than six or seven years old... – but I didn't do it alone – she signaled Inuyasha with a move of her head – he helped a lot too. – Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms. Like hell! He wouldn't let that boy hug him. But, to everyone's surprise, the little boy tried to hide himself in Shizuka's arms.

_He is scary... – he mumbled. – a Major sweatdrop formed in Inuyasha's head as everyone bursted in laugher and Shippo nodded in agreament.

* * *

Later that day...

Shizuka was sitting next to a river examinating the bandage in her arm. Even though she had insisted that she was fine, Kagome grabbed her arm and cleaned and bandaged the wound... and she said that she didn't care how much she deniyed it, a wound was a wound, they hurted and they needed treatment. Shizuka sighed... but she was grateful that Kagome worried about her enough to ignore her own protests and take care of her anyways.

She watched the sunlight reflecting on the water, it was beatiful, the way it sparked. She smiled. Then she heard footsteps.

_There you are. – Inuyasha sat next to her. and looked at her arm. – does it hurt?

_Just a little. Kagome was over-reacting! – she frowned.

_Tell me... why did you worried so much for someone you didn't even know?

_What? But if you also were worried, you even carried her in your back until the village, because she was too weak for walking! – she acussed him surprised, she could remember it quite well, even if he was complainig about how anoying it was carrying a weak human, he did it.

_That's different!

_No it's not! – they both crossed their arms in a huff looking away... Inuyasha shaked his head, that just wasn't going to work.

_Why were you pushing yourself with the training? – he asked.

_I wasn't pushing myself.

_Yes you were. You couldn't even stand! – Inuyasha glared at her.

_I'll tell you, if you tell me why you were worried for her.

_I wasn't. – he bluntly said.

_Yes you were.

_Fine! But you'll have to tell me why you cared for her that much that you even got hurt. – he looked at her straight in the eyes, maybe this was the only way to understand her.

_... fine. Do you promise...? – she meet his gaze – that you'll tell me? – Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, yeah. So you first.

_Why me?! – she sighed – I want to be stronger... I need to be stronger, if I want to save my mom. – Inuyasha's eyes widened – I... don't want to lose her again – she tried to remain calm, but it was hard – I... I hate being so helpless! I have to be strong if I want to save her... and save them all... that's all I want... I want to protect those who are dear to me.

_But if you keep on killing yourself training, when the real fight comes, you're going to be nothing but a burden. – Inuyasha said, Shizuka lowered her gaze, her bangs covered her eyes. – because you won't be even able to stand. If you want to be stronger, then you'll have to know your limits first, that way you can surpass them. – she only nodded, he was right, what good was going to make if she couldn't fight later...

_Anyways – she continued, the fact that she thought that he was right didn't mean that she'd tell him so – I worried about the child more than about the woman – Inuyasha arched an eyebrown – It's awful to lost your mother, I didn't wanted him to go throught what I passed if I could avoid it. It's your turn. – she looked at him.

_I-I... Well she had a child waiting for her, so I just wanted to hurry. That's all – he told her. Shizuka's eyes widened and she smiled a little. So that was the reason.

_Inuyasha... you too loved your mother. Right? That's why you understand how that child felt like... – she told him. Inuyasha's ears twiched a little and he stood up suddenly with a frown.

_Let's go the others are waiting. – he bluntly told her as he started walking away – We'll continue your training tomorrow. – he told her without turning around.

_Alright. – Shizuka smiled, she knew that she was right.

* * *

She looked at the others and smiled at them. Just from looking at her, they knew that she and Inuyasha had fixed their problems.

_Hey... would you like to hear a song? – Shizuka asked them with a big smile.

_Sure! – Kagome and Shippo said.

_I'd like it – was Kohaku's answer.

_Yes, If you want to. – that was Miroku.

_Feh! Do whatever you want.

Shizuka put her hands together in front of her chest, like if she were praying. And took a deep breath. This time she decided to sing looking at the sky with all the strengh of her voice... maybe her song would reach them...

_Tooku de, tooku de, yureteru inaho no umi_

_ho wo age, ho wo age mezashita omoide te to_

_bokura wa kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka, wasureta ka? _

_(Far away, far away, the sea of rice plants wavers_

_Raising the rice, raising the rice, we aimed for the memory_

_Do we remember the sad things that have happened before today, or have we forgotten them?) _

She started in a sweet and slow tone... while remembering her home.

_Chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa_

_ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara aruita_

_chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda_

_itsuka kuru hi ha ichiban no omoide wo shimatte _

_(Even in this tiny hand, there could someday be strength surpassing our own._

_From the day I cried beneath the ripe grapes, I started to walk_

_Even if my hand is small, even if we're separated, we'll walk this road_

_And on the day that will someday come, we'll store away our best memories) _

Now she was singing her wish, even if it didn't look like, she'd be strong one day, since that day when she cried, she decide to walk down this road, even if it hurted her. To someday be happy. She smiled while singing, maybe they'd hear her.

* * *

_kisetsu ha utsuri mou tsumetai kaze ga_

_tsutsumarete nemure ano haru no uta no naka de _

_(The seasons change; already the cold wind_

_Wraps around us and sleeps inside the song of that spring) _

Sesshomaru was flying over a field, hidden from the humans eyes for the clouds...

What was that? A song... he looked down for a moment to see a silver haired girl singing. Those who acompanied her were most certantly his insnificant brother and the others.

He continued without paying attention to the group... but keep on listening the song.

* * *

Rin looked at the sky, listening to that beatiful song. Who was singing it? She closed her eyes and let herself lost in the sweet melody. Even Master Shaken was silent... she smiled, she'd like to know the girl who was singing now...

_chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa_

_nureta hoo ni ha dore dake no egao ga utsutta_

_chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda_

_soshite kuru hi ha bokura mo omoide wo shimatta _

_(Even in this tiny hand, there could someday be strength surpassing our own_

_Those wet cheeks reflected a number of smiles_

_Even if my hand is small, even if we're separated, we'll walk this road_

_And on the new day we too stored away our memories) _

* * *

Inuyasha and the rest of the group listened finishing her song.

_chiisana te mo itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yukunda_

_yagate kuru hi ha atarashii kisetsu wo hiraita_

_( Even this tiny hand will one day pass by us_

_And on the new day, a new season began)_

Shizuka opened her eyes and smiled.

"_I just hope that they had listened to me"_ she thought.

_**A/N: Finally! It's 5:37 in the morning I'm sleppy and my back hurst like hell, but I made it! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just hope that it was worth it... T-T so yes, please leave some Reviews. And sorry for the mistakes I promise to correct them later **_

_**That's all for now, I'll try to update sooner next time and well**_

_**Happy Holidays for everyone! :-D :-3**_

_**See you on the next chap :-D**_


End file.
